I Wanted a Game, Not Cats
by Entellygense
Summary: Adri frowned when she saw the lot of kittens in the box. And they were really... Odd looking. Hell, one of the kittens were huge and blue with weird gill looking markings on its face. "Why'd you even buy these things? They look like they've undergone an experiment... and became disabled along the way."
1. Chapter 1

**I Wanted a Game, Not Cats**

* * *

 **Adri frowned when she saw the lot of kittens in the box. And they were really... Odd looking. Hell, one of the kittens were huge and blue with weird gill looking markings on its face. "Why'd you even buy these things? They look like they've undergone an experiment... and became disabled along the way."**

* * *

 ** _Chapter One_**

 ** _It Started with a Cliche_**

* * *

"She needs a life..." Her mother sighed from outside her daughter's room. She wasn't trying to be discreet while watching her teenager play games in her room. Sometimes, she just wished she would act like a normal teenaged girl. Get some sunlight. Be more active. Have more than one friend, ne? That's all she asked for. But oh no. Instead, she got a boyish girl that was never tidy. Loved to be kept in her room all day. Was an undeniable gamer. With less than two friends. Making her come out of her room was inevitable. She sighed once more.

"Are ya' gonna come in or what?" Her daughter asked, but didn't glance away from her game that was displayed on the TV. Her voice held slight amusement. Her mom shook her head with a small smile and came in. She suddenly held in her breath from the musty smell in her daughter's room. She then sulked. Why couldn't she have a normal teenaged girl? Was this her hormones or what?!

"How'd you know I was there?" She asked as she thought about sitting on the bed but shook her head. It had an empty box of pizza on top of it, a pile of unfolded clothes, and the bed wasn't even fixed. Leaning against the wall seemed like the best way to go.

Her daughter chuckled. "You know me mom! Anime freak and all," she said with a grin directed at her mom but didn't dare stray her eyes away from the game for she might have an unexpected kill. "Got those super sensory skills…"

' _How could she learn that by watching silly cartoons,'_ her mother thought to herself. "Oh, so did cartoons teach you how to be locked up in your room all day?" She asked her daughter with a raised eyebrow.

Her daughter then paused the game and turned around, scratching at her chin. In the end she just shrugged, "There's only a select few anime shows that I like. Everything else is not even worth it, ya' know? Like your soap operas and your drama shows. Some you don't even consider watching."

Her mom nodded with a smile. "You're right, you're right," she said, "but anyway, I was going to ask did you want to come to the―"

"Uh-uh," her daughter quickly cut her mom off, shaking her head and then returning to her game. She made a quick kill with a knife to an opponent and moved on to the next one. She smiled viciously. "You know me mom."

Her mother sighed and rubbed her forehead. "You at least need a little sunshine. At least open your curtains," she said and attempted to walk to her daughter's curtain but her daughter paused the game again and became alert.

"No, please! It's already light enough, see?!" She nearly begged and shooed her mom away from the curtain. She was sure the only thing light would to her is just blind her and make her disintegrate. Her mom gave her a blank stare. Then she just shrugged it off.

"Fine, fine," her mom settled and plucked her daughter's hands from her person. "Is there anything you'd want from the store?"

"Oh! There's this new game that recently came out and it looked kickass―"

"Watch your language."

"Sorry, sorry! But it really did look pretty kickbutt! It's action packed and looked so awesome! I have to get it!" She exclaimed with her mouth drooling.

Her mom only chuckled at the look on her daughter's face. "Fine, but when I come back, I want your room to be clean and spotless. And get rid of the musty odor. And also take a shower and please wash your hair," she said with a groan.

Her daughter gave her a smile. "I do wash my hair and take showers! I just don't know what to do wish my hair..." she muttered, glancing at her messy ebony hair from the corner of her eyes.

"You need a haircut..." Her mom mumbled before going towards the door. "I'll be back soon, Adrianna. Text me the name of your game when I'm at the store, okay? You know how I am." She smirked, referring to her daughter's snarky comeback from earlier.

Adrianna reluctantly turned off her PS3 and puffed, blowing her hair out of her face. "You're not hip and cool..." She murmured, referring to her mother's response.

* * *

"Well that took a life time," Adrianna groaned as she turned off her blow dryer. Her hair was finally combed out, blow dried, and pretty neat looking. It hasn't been like that in a while. "Well I'm finally done," she said and sauntered out the bathroom and back into her room, shutting the door behind her.

She looked at the new and approved room before. It looked much neater than it did two hours ago. There was no musty scent. Instead, there was a scent of a honey scented Fabreeze spray. She took a whiff in and immediately began to choke on how heavy the scent was. "I overdid it..." she heaved.

Her bed was neat. It didn't have the empty pizza box on it, nor the unfolded piles of clothes. Instead, it looked like one of those beds you'd find in an advertisement. Her bed was decorated with blue throw pillows here and there and some unnecessary stuffed animals. Her floor was vacuumed and her games were all neat. Hell, they never were actually messy.

She unwrapped the towel around her bare body and didn't bother to dry herself off for she was already dry. She quickly went into the bathroom, grabbing a hair tie to tie her hair up for the time being. It was rather hot in her room.

She was going to put some clothes on her bare body until the front door opened. "That's mom with my new game!" She exclaimed with a grin as she dashed from her room, forgetting about her much needed clothes. "So did ya' get it? Huh, huh? Did ya' get it? I cleaned my room! I washed my hair! And I smell like air freshener! Where's the game?!" Adrianna said the latter a bit desperately.

Her mom barely turned around before scolding her. "God, Adri! Put some clothes on then I'll give you the game," she responded with a frown, walking pass her daughter. Her mother ignored the fact that Adrianna said she smelled like… _air freshener_. Also, her daughter was nowhere near oblivious to the box she was carrying in her hand.

"Hey mom! What's with the box? Is my game in there?" Adri asked, following her mom into the living room. Her mom gave her an annoyed look before setting the box down on the coffee table.

"No, but I thought you'd need some more friends," She mumbled and removed the lid. Adri frowned when she saw the lot of kittens on the box. And they were really... Odd looking. Hell, one of the cats were huge and blue with weird gill looking markings on its face. "But I guess they won't mind looking at your naked form; you're lacking in some areas anyway."

Adri shrugged, use to the teasing she gets from her mom. She could definitely pass off as a boy if she'd cut her hair. Her chest resembled a ten year old male. "Oh, I can't the get the game until I put some clothes on? I'll be right back!"

Her mom laughed at kittens' faces. Half of them looked shocked, and the other half looked like they've got better things to do than to stare at naked teenagers. "I think you'll all like her very much. She's weird at first, but you'll learn to like her. Trust me, I'm her mother."

In no more than half a minute, Adri came back downstairs with sweatpants and a college tshirt on. "Can I get the game now?"

"You're so impatient," her mom said with a small smirk. "I'll give you the game after you wash your brand new kittens tonight." It was slightly true. She was impatient when it came to games and anime she was interested in. But when she was put up to a condition, she had to hold back her impatient side.

She looked down at the weird looking lot of kittens in disgust. "Oh, them," she grumbled. "Why'd you even buy these things? They look like they've undergone an experiment... And they've became disabled along the way." As soon as she said that, a few of the kittens started to get feisty.

Adrianna's mom flicked her forehead. "These cats are special, I know it." Her mom said as she peered down at the cats, scratching the jet black one behind its ear.

She only nodded slowly. "Yeah, very special," she mumbled. "Could I give some to Lal if she asks? Besides, these are too many cats and you know how she feels about cats."

Her mom had a flicker in her eyes. "N-No! They're mine then! Just wash them for me, okay?" Her mom asked with a puppy dog look.

Adrianna rolled her eyes, but her face held amusement. "Fine but don't you have a business trip soon?"

Her mom scrambled to get up, but careful not to knock over the box of kittens. "You're right! I gotta go tomorrow! Gah! How could I have forgotten?! And I won't be back until the end of November! I won't be able to see the cats grow!"

Adrianna scoffed. "Sheesh. I thought you were about say me being off to college," she said before grabbing the box of cats. "But don't worry mom. I can't really do anything until late December anyways. I'll be in my room."

* * *

The ebony haired teen dumped the cats all out onto the floor, ignoring their harsh hisses, glares, and meows. She sat down in front of the cats and just watched their reactions for now. The jet black cat didn't move where he was dumped on the ground at. He just stared at the teenager before him with vibrant red eyes. But they held no pattern. Adrianna groaned, "Don't tell me you're one of those cool cats that don't like to be involved in anything 'fun'..." When she didn't receive a response, she smiled. "Good cause you're just like me, minus the cool part." This girl had no shame.

She noticed how the blonde cat moved over towards the cat with red fur. She laughed at how the blonde cat seemed annoyed with the black cat with the orange face. "I don't like cats, but I get the feeling I'm gonna cling to you," she said, tipping over the black and orange energetic cat. It simply gnawed playfully at her hand. With her other hand, she rubbed the annoyed blonde cat. "Lighten up," she told the red cat who only looked away. She tipped it over as well.

Adrianna turned towards the silver furred cat. It looked vicious, and highly annoyed and didn't stop hissing or meowing. Adrianna would take the threat into consideration if not for two things: It wasn't a kitten and animals didn't frighten her. She merely laughed and flicked its nose. It immediately lunged for her hand and began biting it. She laughed again. "Oh? You think that hurts?" She asked, picking up the kitten by the fat on the back of its neck. "Even though it didn't hurt, you're still gonna get punished 'cause I already don't favor cats. And you just bit me," Adrianna deadpanned, nonchalantly putting the cat back in the box.

She turned towards the remaining cats, ignoring the silver furred cat's hisses and kitten swears. She looked at the brown kitten who looked mildly annoyed at the kitten previously. "You don't like him either, huh?" She asked and scratched the cat underneath its chin. "That makes the two of us."

She soon then moved on to a huge blue cat that she called weird earlier. He was a distant away from her and looked at her like he was offended. She couldn't help but to laugh. "I have to admit, you look cute when you look like that," she said and grabbed the huge cat and gave it all her attention. "You're offended by what I said earlier, aren't you? Well oh well, it's life. Plus I'm not the type of girl who apologizes to cats." She set the kitten back down.

"But you do look adorable right now," she added with a small smile.

"Now you have got to be the oddest out of them all," she said, poking the black and white cat. "But I have to say, you are the most adorable out of them all as well. I'll just have to make you my favorite." Picking up the kitten, she placed it on her shoulder.

"You're lucky," she said, glancing at the confused cat, "not one animal has been up there. Consider yourself valuable."

She then turned to the last pair of kittens. She eyed the violet/ blue looking kitten. "Oh you're a beauty. Definitely a weird one, but a beautiful one." Adrianna checked if the cat was a girl and the kitten suddenly hissed. She chuckled in response, "You're a girl. I don't understand why none of the other cats haven't hit on you." She laughed from her joke but the kitten only gave her a blank stare. Adrianna shrugged and put the kitten down.

"Last one," she said and acknowledged the tense kitten. The kitten had grey eyes. "You're one of those hip and cool cats too, huh?" She asked.

When she didn't get an answer, she smirked, "Well too bad. Hip and cool cats are getting tumbled over." She said and flipped both the orange cat over as well as the black one. "Yeah, lighten up a little. And if you, Red Cat, don't lighten up I'll you over as well." The red cat looked mildly annoyed as it sauntered away. She shrugged.

"Okay, I've seen all of you alls weird appearances and I can infer your personalities," she said and sat up, "I guess it's time for naming... And don't worry, I don't give stupid names but I'm really suggesting giving the loudmouth cat a really stupid one. Like... Snow Princess, eh?" She smirked as she peered into the box. The cat frowned and meowed something to her.

"Oh so you want Snow Princess? So be it." She smiled when she heard meowing continue like pleads and the cat laughter behind her. "Fine, then hush." Adrianna was an odd one. Why was she talking to kittens?

She pointed to the black cat who managed to get up rather quickly. "I'll name you Akakuro. You have red eyes and black fur so it fits." She said, tipping the cat back over. It silently hissed at her. She laughed. "You're no threat."

Boy was she in for a surprise.

The black cat with the orange face bounce over to her and licked her hand. She smiled, "I'll name you... Lollipop." She said but had an unsatisfied frown on her face. "You might have the stupidest name so far, but you look too happy to care."

"I'll name you Honey," she said to the blonde cat and rubbed behind its ears. "If you're a male, don't get mad. Your fur just reminds me of honey."

"I'm gonna name you Akako." She said, picking up the red cat. "It means Red Child. And it's one of my favorite names that I like." She set the kitten back down and it sauntered away from the weird girl.

She then moved on to the annoyed brown kitten. She snickered at its expression. "I'm gonna name you Kaede. I still don't understand why I'm giving most of you Japanese names... But hey! It means Maple and it's your fur color."

"Ah, my blue love," she said turning to the huge blue cat with a small smile. "I'm going to admit, I'm falling in love with you but I'm too much in love with black and white cat for now. But I'll give you a kickass name. What about Kaito? It means sea or ocean... And you're blue, so why not?" The cat looked satisfied with the name.

"Now you, my love," she said, taking the confused cat down from her shoulder. "I'll name you Kurai. I believe it means black but I'm changing the meaning to Black Love. Creative, huh?" She said with a grin before patting its head and putting it back on her shoulder and faced the violet/ blue kitten.

She hummed when it clicked. "Aomi cause it means Blue Beauty! And you're a blueish color and you're one beautiful kitten," she said, a smile forming on her face. "But you're still weird all together. I mean, I've never seen a blue cat with orange eyes…" she mumbled.

"As for you," she turned towards the cat with the gray eyes, "I'll name you Spongebob. It's another stupid name but I don't care. I feel like you're too high up on your throne," she deadpanned and tipped the cat over once more. It hissed at her, but took no action. She chuckled.

When she heard a vicious meow from the box, she peered over the box with a raised eyebrow, "Didn't I tell you to be quiet? I haven't forgotten about you." She hummed, "I'll name you Gintama for Silver Soul. It's a good name so you better behave or I'll change it to Snow White or somethin'," she threatened.

She then clapped her hands together, startling the kittens. "Alright! Time for you all to take a bath!" She exclaimed but then she calmed her expression because the orange eyed kitten's expression looked priceless. She laughed. "We'll do that tomorrow. I'm tired and I have a gaming competition tomorrow… Well, it's more of a heist. Uh, sleep wherever you please. I don't give a care..." She said, going to bed, taking Kurai with her. Later that night, she was oblivious to the kittens that were all scoping the area besides Lollipop who was prancing around her room like the lollipop he was.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm sure lots of you remember this story. This story is the revamped version with an entirely different plot and entirely different characters. Hopefully, you all will stick around to read it (-:**

 **Also, I haven't read one of these stories in a while, so it's great to go back a few years to when these stories were hella popular.**

 **Anyways, please review (-: Criticism is also welcomed.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I Wanted a Game, Not Cats**

* * *

 **Adri frowned when she saw the lot of kittens in the box. And they were really... Odd looking. Hell, one of the kittens were huge and blue with weird gill looking markings on its face. "Why'd you even buy these things? They look like they've undergone an experiment... and became disabled along the way."**

* * *

 *** * * IMPORTANT * * ***

 **Minor switch up. Instead of Pein being that clichéd orange cat with the piercings, in this story, he's a red cat with greyish purple eyes (-:**

* * *

 _ **Chapter Two**_

 _ **Migraines and Shampoo**_

* * *

It wasn't a tempting button that said "Do Not Press," big and red, attached against a wall _in their base._ Pein would've called for the installation of a coaxing button and would know all its capabilities. Lucky enough for them, that wasn't the case.

And essentially, I wasn't Tobi being clumsy. He knew better and when to stop acting a fool if acting said way was going to jeopardize his plans for the future.

Matter of fact, the Akatsuki somehow being transported to an entirely different dimension had nothing to do with them, as they were all busy with their own missions. Sasori and Deidara were doing side missions, getting to know each other fighting styles, Shukaku. Hidan and Kakuzu were ordered to collect bounties to stock up on the organization's funds, and Kisame and Itachi were on their own breaks, knowing they wouldn't be needed for a while. Obviously, Pein resided in Amegakure with his long term partner, Konan with Obito and Zetsu lingering here and there.

They were all occupied.

Nagato groaned from his place atop of his machine, looking as ill as ever for his age. Konan snapped her head towards him with urgency before feeling a sharp pain in her head. Nevertheless, the ever so loyal female responded to his pain. "Are you alright, Nagato?"

"Just… Just an oncoming headache is all," he responded after getting over his headache.

"You too?"

"Must be the work load," Nagato jested, trying to lighten the mood from her worrisome.

"I suppose," she shrugged.

The ill redhead averted his attention towards his Pein persona receiving a slight vibrate in his finger from his ring. He pushed chakra into his ring as if to stop the vibrating. Soon, a rather annoying, but panicked, voice was heard. "Oi, Pein! Kakuzu just dropped like a fly! He's breathing but looks dead as fuck!"

"In battle?" Pein questioned, seeing that the zombie duo was off collecting bounties.

"I'm not sure," Hidan answered on the other end. "We just killed some rogue fucker about an hour ago and now Kakuzu just collapsed."

"By any chance, did you experience a diminutive, but painful headache?"

"Hell yeah!" Hidan said, remembering the headache he just had about a minute ago. "Kakuzu was complaining—" Pein was left hanging as Hidan collapsed on the other end.

"What is it?" Konan asked.

"It seems as if both Kakuzu and Hidan have fallen unconscious. Also, they've experienced head pain," he answered. "Contact Kisame and Itachi to go retrieve their bodies whilst I contact Madara."

"Hai!" Konan dissolved into thin sheets of paper, going to a room where Nagato and Madara could have a little more privacy.

Once again, Pein pushed chakra inside his cyan colored ring and a childish voice began speaking, rather concerned. "Leader-sama~! I had the worse headache _ever!_ It was terrible! Zetsu-san even had a headache too! Are we all ill?! Is the Akatsuki going to _die?!_ Oh, Leader-sama, the possibilities!"

"Hidan, Kakuzu, Konan, and I have all felt the rather excruciating headache. Both Hidan and Kakuzu have fell unconscious; I've sent Itachi and Kisame to retrieve their bodies," he informed the real leader of the Akatsuki.

"No good," Madara spoke, voice deeper than his Tobi persona. "Itachi and Kisame are out cold. I've sent Zetsu to retrieve their bodies. Somehow, this is another person's doing."

"How are you so sure?" Pein questioned.

"Our members are having migraines and dropping like flies simultaneously. It isn't rocket science, someone is using some sort of jutsu over our members. Having just banded together and not being known well, it's most likely Orochimaru's doing." Madara frowned.

"Any action you want me to take on?"

"We don't have the time; Sasori and Deidara are most likely unconscious as well. We will take action when we're sober." With that, Madara was no more.

Seconds later after his fleeting conversation with Madara, Nagato was seeing black splotches throughout his vision and fell unconscious as well.

* * *

"Well this is rather shitty," Hidan was the first to break the silence. "We're all cats for fuck's sake. Hey, Leader—uh…who the hell is that, and _that_?" His gaze lingered on the two red cats in front of him. However, the cat with the purple-grey eyes was too busy staring down at his scarlet colored paws.

"Not only felines," Nagato hummed, "but the way we speak certainly altered as well."

"Well it's _annoying!_ Whoever the hell you are, take us back! You're lucky we just don't beat your ass right here right now." Hidan argued, only to receive a confused glance from the assumed perpetrator.

"We can always cat scratch them both, _rawr!_ " Tobi added his input, scratching the air seductively.

"I'd maim you in an instant," Sasori chimed, rather uninterested in the goober.

"I am Pein and the other is Sasori," Nagato informed. "Pein is just a body I use predominantly, along with a few others as well."

"Sasori? Wow, and you said _I_ looked like a girl," Deidara smirked in the background.

"Do you use cat bodies, _too?_ " Hidan interrogated.

Smacking a paw down rather harshly on the silver cat's head, Kakuzu hissed. "Shut up."

"No wonder you abuse him," Kisame mused. "But aside from Hidan's blatant stupidity, why are we contained in a box as cats?"

"Even I cannot answer that," Nagato replied. "I'm just as bewildered as the lot of you."

"Maybe I could fly around to see where we are," Konan suggested only to get praised by her coworkers. However, she couldn't form any sort of jutsu as her chakras seemed untapped, similar to a civilian. "I… I can't. My chakra is acting weird."

"Same here," Zetsu spoke up. "I tried using my earth styled jutsu but my chakra seems like it disappeared deeper inside myself. **This is rather annoying.** "

"So jutsus are out of the question," Kisame concluded. "But what about Mr. Itachi? I'm sure he has a few tricks up his sleeves with his sharingan and all."

Itachi twitched at the way his partner said his name. It sounded abnormal, to say in the least. "Not even I can activate my kekkei genkai in this body."

"This fucking sucks," Hidan grumbled.

"But we're so _cute!_ " Tobi chimed, jumping about. "Right, Mr. Itachi?"

"Itachi is fine," the weasel concluded, seeing as the way they said his name using honorifics sounded terrible.

All was silent when a large shadow fell over them. Looking up simultaneously, they saw a woman who seemed as if she was middle aged peering into the box with a sweet smile. "Oh my, you all look so _cute!_ "

"Told you all!" Tobi voiced.

On the outside, the woman carried the box to the man who was leaning against a pole in front of Walmart. "How much are all of them?" She gave the older man a warm smile. Her love for cats was unmeasured, obviously as she tried to buy the whole box of cats even if they were oddly colored. Perhaps, even dyed.

"All?" The man repeated, shocked. How could this woman take care of all these cats? Maybe she was one of those cat ladies… He shrugged it off. "Never mind, don't answer that. For all, I'll charge you two hundred. I've been trying to get these cats off my back the entire day."

The woman laughed wholeheartedly, "Good thing I'm taking them. Hold the box, please?" She grabbed her wallet from her purse as the man took the box from her hands. She grabbed a few bills from her wallet and gave them to the man, still smiling.

"Balling, huh?"

"I work for a huge company. Moving comes with a cost," she answered with a sheepish laugh, not liking to talk about her job. She grabbed the box of cats before bidding the man adieu and leaving in her car.

The entire ride back to her home—a teenager eagerly waiting for a game waiting for her arrival—the kittens that resided in the back would occasionally speak to each other, some louder than the other and the woman was well amused. Quickly arriving back at her lovely adobe, she opened the door with the box in her hands, abruptly greeted by her daughter.

"So did ya' get it? Huh, huh? Did ya' get it? I cleaned my room! I washed my hair! And I smell like air freshener! Where's the game?!" Her daughter, Adrianna, shouted, rather eager for her new game.

Adrianna's mother just remembered her purchased game was stored in her purse. She was just reaching for it before she realized that her eighteen year old daughter was standing naked in front of her with an excited expression.

"God, Adri! Put some clothes on then I'll give you the game," she responded with a frown.

A little short time passed before the older woman realized she had to get ready for her flight tomorrow. She was supposed to go to Japan for a few months on business relations. With that, she left Adrianna to the cats and apparently, to the naming as well.

"I'll name you Gintama for Silver Soul," was the last name given to the silver furred cat. "It's a good name so you better behave or I'll change it to Snow White or somethin'," she threatened.

She then clapped her hands together, startling the kittens. "Alright! Time for you all to take a bath!" She exclaimed but then she calmed her expression because the orange eyed kitten's expression looked priceless. She laughed. "We'll do that tomorrow. I'm tired and I have a gaming competition tomorrow… Well, it's more of a heist. Uh, sleep wherever you please. I don't give a care..." She said, going to bed, taking Kurai with her. Later that night, she was oblivious to the kittens that were all scoping the area besides Lollipop who was prancing around her room like the lollipop he was.

* * *

Adrianna's mother, Lauren, went about the house to find a few sleeping cats whilst some were awake, walking around with suspicion. Remembering how many cats she purchased, she scooped up five cats and made her way towards Adrianna's room.

"Adri," Lauren prodded, poking the girl. However, she was similar to a dead man. With certainty, Lauren pinched Adrianna's nostrils together and gained a quick response. With a roll of her dark green eyes, she ignored her daughter spazzing out. "I'll be taking a few cats off your hand whilst I'm on my business trip."

Adrianna hummed, sleep still in her system. "I…" she yawned, "don't care. Don't like cats anyway…"

Her mom laughed, kissing her daughter's forehead. "I'll give you a call when I arrive in Japan."

"'Kay." She wasn't even listening anymore as she drifted off to sleep.

Lauren looked down at the five kittens that were once again, placed in that cursed box. Yellow, brown, orange, green, and obsidian eyes stared back at her and she only smiled. "I don't know what my eccentric daughter named you all, but I guess you guys won't mind if I rename you all, huh?"

* * *

"I could've sworn I had ten cats," Adrianna blinked as she stared down at five cats gathered around in her bedroom. She shrugged; most likely, her mother took some of the weird cats with her. "Alright you bastards, time to wash you guys."

With strange, unwanted looks on their faces, the cats quickly disbanded. "I didn't even get to introduce myself…" she said, rather sarcastically.

Nevertheless, she snatched most of the cats and locked them in the bathroom, having the last one in her hands, claws deep in her skin. "That doesn't hurt, little Sponge," she chuckled, scratching it behind the ear. It purred against her arm and she smiled, expectantly. "You guys just might end up liking me if I keep scratching you guys behind your ears, huh?" Adrianna asked as she entered the bathroom, cats scattered about.

Only the silver cat replied with a hiss, swiping at her bare feet. Adrianna sighed. "That's like the, what, eleventh scratch from just today? Man, who knows how many that is when it's added up…" she mumbled the latter.

The eighteen year old grabbed all the cats and dumped them in the tub and ran some lukewarm water. "I bet you guys are gonna look ugly as hell when you're wet," she mused.

The silver cat didn't hesitate to talk back, its consequence being water splashed against his face. "Oh shut up," she deadpanned, chin set in the palm of her hand as she leaned over the tub.

She stopped the water and grabbed a bottle of regular shampoo, unable to find any type of shampoo for animals. "This might fuck you guys' fur up, but it's better than smelling like ass and eggs."

She applied the shampoo to the kitten closest to her which was the black one. Adrianna smiled down at the cat as it was occasionally obedient and didn't scratch her not once. "Hey, Akakuro," she spoke to him as she poured a little shampoo in her hands.

"You're the first up to smell like coconuts." Adrianna lathered the shampoo on his little head whilst scratching him behind his ear. Of course, the black cat purred. According to Adrianna, the other cats looked rather jealous. She washed the cat off by pouring water atop of his small, frail body and smiled when he was all done. "You smell—" Her sentence was interrupted by a puff of smoke that appeared out of nowhere.

Adrianna sat still on the toilet seat as a man naked man with long, black hair stood in front of her with an impassive stare. "I-Itachi…?" She uttered, confused as to why an anime character was standing her tub.

"Adrianna," he nodded. "I wouldn't mind having some clothes on my person."

* * *

Wrapped in a towel, Itachi stood in Adrianna's room. Itachi felt like he was being stared down completely by the girl and truth be told, he was. Her green eyes continued to stare into his obsidian ones. He was rather surprised she wasn't staring elsewhere, despite it not showing on his face.

"Adrianna?"

The newly turned adult blinked. "S-Sorry, I don't really have any boy clothes so you're just going to have to where a towel unless you want girl clothes."

"A towel is fine," he answered her. "Are you not frightened?"

She scoffed, "Don't let my face fool ya'. If anything, I want to run so bad out of this damn house and call the police and tell them some fucking weirdo is standing in my room. But I can't push myself to do it. The Akatsuki just has that kind of power over me."

Pushing aside the term "police" Itachi decided to question her. "How would you know we're Akatsuki?"

"I rather tell you guys after you all turn human. I can't believe this is happening…" she muttered the latter. "I'm sure the silver cat is Hidan, right?"

Itachi nodded, already knowing where this conversation is going. "The lot of us wouldn't let him harm a defenseless girl," he reassured.

"Yeah." Was all she could say.

Soon, five Akatsuki members stood in her living room with towels wrapped around their nude bodies. Even with Hidan constrained by Kisame's monstrous strength, she still felt as if she wasn't safe. If it wasn't for five anime characters in her living room, she'd feel a bit more at home.

"Itachi relayed the information that you knew about the Akatsuki," Nagato spoke as he was the only sitting down aside from Deidara who looked irritated.

Adrianna wasn't one of those stupid types. She knew how this stuff went down in Fanfiction: if you didn't tell the Akatsuki they were only fictional characters from the get-go, you were as good as dead, and if you told them, your futuristic threats were good as dead, instead. She would rather get it out of the way instead.

Swallowing pass the lump in her throat, Adrianna began to fidget with the hem of her college shirt. "Well, to get straight to the point, all of you are only fictional ideas created from Masashi Kishimoto in Japan which all started in a project called Naruto which debuted in nineteen-ninety-nine. The Akatsuki doesn't debut until the second series, Naruto Shippuden, with ten members including Zetsu, Tobi, Konan, Pein/ Nagato, Deidara, Sasori, Hidan, Kakuzu, Itachi, and Kisame. Since all of you are fictional characters in a show and manga, a _lot_ of people know about you, your background, your abilities, and of course, the Akatsuki and its plans. It's not uncommon here, so please don't kill me. And since you all are actually here, I'm assuming Tobi pressed a big red button that somehow turned you guys into cats and sent you to my world, AKA, an entirely different dimension with advanced technology." She rambled.

Luckily, they all heard it fine and clear. They were shinobi, after all.

"She knew way more than she let on, yeah," Deidara replied with an interested stare.

"I didn't even let on in the first place," she came back, eyes narrowed. "Do what you want, but you can't stay here—there's no way in Hell I'm keeping a bunch of fictional characters in my home!"

"We have nowhere else to go," Kisame added, sheepishly as he was still able to hold Hidan back with ease, his curses drowning out in the background. "Nor do we know how to get back."

"Sounds like a personal problem." Adrianna folded her arms across her rather flat chest.

" _Your_ personal problem," Nagato sighed. "It's only courteous for you to offer a place to stay. You have my word that my subordinates will have the upmost respect for you and your property. If not, they will be severely punished. However, if you reject this proposal, then we may just have no choice but force you, death being a possible solution."

Adrianna's stomach dropped to her feet and her face gleamed with a sheer sheet of sweat. "Y-You're not giving me much a choice are you?"

"Unless you believe death is the right choice for you, no," Nagato answered rather impassively.

"I don't even have enough money to buy you clothes and feed you all. My household was never this big!" The ash haired girl exclaimed.

"I'm sure your allowance is enough." After witnessing Adrianna's mom give that man two hundred dollars right off the bat, he was sure that Adrianna had plenty of cash so that they would be set off.

"I don't get allowance."

"God, you're a stubborn bitch," Deidara said with a frown, unable to take her rudeness. "I'm surprised Hidan's not screaming obscenities right now."

"Stuffed his mouth with some of Adrianna's shirts." Kisame deadpanned. "Might've broke his jaw…"

"Talk about respect," Adrianna rolled her eyes at the boney redhead.

"Deidara is reacting that way because of your hostility," Nagato responded. "If money is a problem, we all find a way to earn your world's currency."

"How do you suppose you do that with a talking fish, a man with mouths on his hands, a sadistic potty mouth, and a guy with ringed eyes? Itachi is the most normal one out of you lot!"

"Damn this girl is brutal," Kisame said with narrowed eyes. "She seemed rather funny and nice at first…"

"I've noted that since we've got our bodies back, our chakra is back to normal; therefore, we can use henge. Your world doesn't have any shinobi do they?" He asked with a curious peaked brow.

"W-Well, no…"

"Then the money issue is settled." Nagato concluded. "Once again, if respect is a problem, consequences _will_ be given without mercy. On to important matters, I want you to explain who this Masashi Kishimoto is; it's probable that he knows how to get us back to our own dimension."

"That's not feasible," Adrianna shook her head with a frown. "I don't have any money, so I can't buy you all plane tickets—which are very expensive—to a country that's way across the world. It's time consuming. And I doubt the creator of you all wants you here, knowing you guys destroy things."

"I'd like to try every option we have to get back home," Nagato said, determined.

"What is the country named?" Itachi spoke after being quiet for so long. "Earlier, your mother stated that she will be arriving in Japan and that is when she will give you a call."

"Yeah," Adrianna spoke, catching on to what Itachi was getting at.

"You mother took five of our members to Japan including Konan, Tobi, Kakuzu, Zetsu, and Sasori, all capable and intelligent shinobi. If given a way to communicate to them, we can be able to notify them of this and they will be able to track down Misashi Kishimoto. Zetsu is a sensory type so that will make the task easier." He explained.

"She hasn't arrive to Japan just yet. She has to make a few stops to a few other states before flying off to Japan. It'll take a while," the eighteen year old added. "Aside from that, no one knows exactly what's in that shampoo made you guys turn into humans and even if we did, who knows who she might wash first. It could be Tobi and that wouldn't end well."

Kisame, Nagato, and Itachi had looks of realization, leaving Deidara and Hidan in the dust.

"So we'll contact her and tell her," Nagato spoke. "I'm sure you have a radio."

"No," Adri chuckled. "Here, we have something call cellphones. A bit more tech savvy." She pulled the metal rectangle out of her back pocket and showed the five Akatsuki members. "I can call her with his and tell her our plan; someone bring me the shampoo."

"What're you waiting for?" Kisame said with a toothy grin.

"Still can't believe we're fictional, yeah…"

Adrianna quickly put her ear against the phone; having her mother on speed dial seemed like a terrible idea at first. With the max of three rings, an excited voice picked up the phone. "Adri! Why'd you call so fast? Did you miss me?"

Adrianna scoffed. "Did you wash the cats yet?"

"No, I told you to." Her mom frowned on the other end.

"I had a mission to do on the game, it was important," Adrianna dismissed her mom. "I washed the cats with, um," she stammered as Itachi gave her the suave shampoo bottle, "suave. Suave shampoo—grey bottle. It made the cats smell really good, I totally suggest it. Oh and when you wash them, make sure you wash the violet colored one first. She's a girl, girls always go first! It's respectful. Gotta go mom, bye!" And she hung up.

"Why didn't you just tell her the whole thing?" Kisame asked.

"My mom can't handle information overload. She'll call me back twice: once when she's in Japan, and undoubtedly when she washes Konan and she'll pop up as human. When that happens, we'll tell her the plan. I'm still having doubts though…"

"Express them so we can reassure them." Nagato said.

"It's Misashi Kishimoto, your creator," she began, "he's really popular so he'll be really hard to get to. No one even knows where he lives."

"My subordinates are capable, you should know that the most."

"W-Well, yeah…"

Nagato stared at her with a certain gleam in his ringed orbs. "I want to formally introduce myself; my name is Nagato, leader of the Akatsuki."

"I'm Kisame Hoshigaki, nice to meet you," he grinned at her with a small blush on his face. "And this knuckle head is—"

"I'm calm, I'm calm," Hidan finally broke out of Kisame's grasp, hands in the air in his defense. "I can introduce my own damn self. I'm Hidan, not a fucking snow flake, you got that, bitch?"

"R-Right on," Adrianna muttered.

"That's just him being friendly," Deidara jested. "I'm Deidara, yeah."

"I'm Itachi."

"I'm Adrianna; glad to know you guys aren't actually cats, to be honest…"

* * *

 **A/N: Before anyone says anything, yes they are criminals and should be scaring her ass half to death, but at the same time, they are** _ **human**_ **. They can joke and be kind and make offers. Hell, Itachi was fucking cooking eggs and chasing a chicken for crying out loud. Plus, Nagato is actually a nice person, Itachi is a pacifist, Kisame gets offended like a child, Deidara has a temper, and Hidan is Hidan—they're human**

 **Adrianna wasn't fangirling over naked boys in her living room because she's more of a tomboy and doesn't freak out about nudity. She probably seen so much nudity in the eechi she watches and in the game she plays to be bothered by it anymore.**

 **Hopefully, this chapter satisfies you all (and wasn't too fast paced) and thank you all for reviewing and favoring and following (-:**

 **Continue to review please (-:**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I've been gone for about a year. You all heard all of the excuses so yeah — it was school. I'm back, probably just for the summer, who knows. I'm a senior now so who knows how much free time I'll have. This story will contain very slow updates; my creativity has been hitting the roof, but I never know how to execute it which is my entire dilemma. I'm working on it lol. Please enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

 **I Wanted a Game, Not Cats**

* * *

 ** _Adri frowned when she saw the lot of kittens in the box. And they were really... Odd looking. Hell, one of the kittens were huge and blue with weird gill looking markings on its face. "Why'd you even buy these things? They look like they've undergone an experiment... and became disabled along the way."_**

* * *

 _ **Chapter Three**_

 _ **Spilled Beans**_

* * *

 _Tick, tick, tick._

 _Tick, tick, tick._

 _Tick, tick, tick._

 _Tick, ti_ —

"Why are you all so fucking quiet?!" Adrianna could tell Hidan was losing his patience, if his outburst wasn't enough. "And you, bitch, shut that clock up!" He jabbed his finger right in her face. In that instance, Kisame dragged the zealot away from her and kept him at bay with just his forearm.

It hasn't even been an hour since she called her mom. Everyone was still in the living room, dressed with white towels, their patience draining. Deidara seemed lost in his thick locks, braiding and unbraiding his own hair. Kisame just now seemed so interested in the pigmentation of his skin. Itachi's eyes were closed; it was hard to tell if he was sleeping, or just trying to keep his cool. Nagato seemed like the only one to have great endurance of doing absolutely nothing. Even Adrianna was beginning to pull at her hair.

"Her name is Adrianna," Nagato corrected. His voice held a slight warning to it.

"Well, _Adrianna_ , shut that damn clock up, would you?" He rolled his violet eyes.

"I would if I knew how," she sighed, rubbing her head. "Just go downstairs if you're sick of hearing it."

"And what, be bored down there too? Like hell I will." He scoffed, and crossed his arms against Kisame's arm. "You can let go of me now... shrimp cunt." He mumbled the last part just as the "shrimp" was releasing him.

"I second Hidan for once, yeah," Deidara finished unbraiding his hair for the nth time. "It hasn't even been an hour and I feel like I'm going crazy. I don't think we've ever had this much free time."

"No, we had free time," Kisame sounded, attention being pulled away from his abnormal skin color. "We just knew what to do with it. Hidan had his ridiculous rituals—"

"Hey! You insult Jashin again and it'll be your fucking head you talking fish!"

" — _ridiculous_ rituals," Kisame prodded, "Deidara had his art, Leader had his plans, and Itachi and I had our side missions. We were kept busy."

"Well, you all obviously can't go out looking the way you are—naked and abnormally formed," Adri told them. "There's books, food, TVs, and games in this house. No one said you had to sit down and do nothing."

"We didn't if we had your _permission_ to do so," Deidara mocked. "This is your house after all."

"Well fine, you have my _permission_ to entertain yourselves," she rolled her eyes and stood up. "Just follow me if you're interested in doing anything else but dying from boredom." she didn't look behind her, she just headed straight for her bedroom which was where her PS3 was being kept. Apparently, the only ones interested in a little gaming were Hidan and Kisame.

"I have four controllers so that means if four people wanted to play, they could play," Adrianna turned the PS3 on and handed them each a controller. "To make things easier and a little less stressful for me, I'll make a PSN account just for you lot. You guys' username will be Akatsuki therefore, anyone in the Akatsuki can play using this profile— _not_ mine." She explained and made the account as quickly as she could. "I have a lot of games so feel free to play whatever the hell you want. Just don't break my shit."

"I'll make sure this bonehead doesn't," Kisame chuckled, nodding at the only girl in their household.

"Says the musclehead," Hidan scoffed. "Bit—Adrianna, you can count on me," he winked.

"Kisame, make sure he doesn't break anything." Was all Adrianna said before she left her room. The eighteen year old returned to the living room to see Deidara, Itachi, and Nagato continuing their nothingness. "Um, guys I do have books and stuff if you want to read about this universe, I guess one would say."

"That will do," Nagato nodded at her. "I appreciate it."

"No problem."

"Got any clay?" Deidara asked before she had the chance to even turn around.

Adrianna hummed, "I'll have to look." With that, she disappeared in the hallway. When she came back, she had at least five books in her hand about the geography and history of the United States and the world itself. In the other hand were a couple of containers of playdough. She tossed the latter at the blonde and placed all the books on the coffee table.

"What the hell am I supposed to do with this, yeah?" Deidara asked, analyzing the small, yellow containers.

"It's not professional clay, but it's clay nonetheless; you can still mold it with your little mouthy hand things." A little shiver went down her spine thinking about Deidara's hands. "I doubt they will like the taste," she shrugged.

"You put this in your mouth?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah," she shrugged again. "Everyone gets a little curious."

"You're disgusting, yeah."

"Says the mutant who has mouths on his hands," Adrianna rolled her eyes and sat back in her seat which was next to Nagato.

"Well since you know so much about us, why did this Musashi guy give me fucking mouths on my hands, yeah?" Deidara questioned, sitting up and tossing the clay to the side.

"It's _Masashi_. And besides, he wanted to make the Akatsuki villainous and what better way to do that but to give a guy with mouths on his hands, create a human shark hybrid, a potty mouth immortal, a guy that killed his entire clan and a misunderstood redhead?" she came back without thinking.

"So far, what has happened in this show?" Itachi came out of his quiet cocoon.

"I don't think I can really disclose that type of information," she bit her tongue. "Let's say I were to tell you guys what would happen, you all can take that information and change the plot the way you see fit and I don't want that to happen. The fictional cast is happy. I want to keep it that way."

"So my plans failed." Nagato said. It was more of a statement. Adrianna shrugged. "Go ahead then. No need to hide anything."

She sighed. "Let's see… all of you are dead," what a perfect way to begin.

"How'd we die?" Deidara asked.

"The first to go is Sasori. He basically wanted to die so he jumped in front of a knife or sword or whatever. I don't remember all the details. Hidan got blown to bits and buried inside a deep hole. Kakuzu was killed by Naruto which is complete bullshit since Kakuzu fought Madara and survived. Deidara, you were an idiot and killed yourself—"

"Why the fuck did I go and do that, yeah?!" He grabbed his hair in frustration. "I'd stoop that low to use that jutsu?"

"You were, uh," Adrianna nervously scratched her head, " _really_ determined. But anyways, Itachi you died by your own illness during a battle. Either that or exhaustion. Luckily for you, we have medicine for whatever is going on with you. You can use that and stop this whole hatred shabang with your brother already."

"That's not any of your business." Itachi said, flipping a page in one of the history books she brought for him.

"I'm honestly just trying to help," Adri shrugged for the nth time that day. "When we have some money, we can stop by the pharmacy to get some medicine. Maybe even go to the doctor to have you diagnosed."

Itachi was silent for minute. He sighed. "Thank you."

Adrianna smiled at her progress. "Nagato you die next. You instructed an invasion on Konoha but then resurrected everyone you killed which resulted in you dying from exhaustion. It was a nice-ish thing to do."

"Look at you, Leader," Deidara chuckled, "betraying the Akatsuki already?" He joked. Something Adrianna didn't realize the Akatsuki were capable of doing.

"It's because Naruto changed your heart," Adri said, looking at Nagato's blank profile. "He's a good kid, really," she sweatdropped. "But, um, anyways. After you, it's Kisame. He killed himself while being interrogated to protect the Akatsuki. He's a good one. After him, it's Konan. Um, I shouldn't go into detail about this but I feel as if it'll be spoiled sooner or later with you guys even existing here, but Tobi kills her." She cringed, waiting for the barrage of questions.

" _Tobi_?" Deidara emphasized. "That loser killed Konan? What the hell, yeah?! How?"

"Like I said, once we get that one phone call in particular, you will find out."

"How come you two aren't asking questions?" Deidara narrowed his cerulean eyes at Itachi and Nagato.

"We already know," Nagato put it simply. "Normally, someone of his caliber would never even step a foot in our organization. He's extremely useful."

"And dangerous," Adri coughed. "A-Anyways. After Konan, it's Tobi. As strong as he is, he gets killed by a significant character. And lastly, Zetsu is next to go. I wouldn't say he died; just sealed somewhere."

"Well that certainly was interesting," Deidara scoffed. "What's the point in any of this anymore if we just die, yeah?"

"Progress," Adri backed up. "I mean, despite you all being my favorite characters and all, I am no way on you guys' side. You all have issues and deserve to die—besides Itachi, Konan, Nagato and Sasori. But anyways, you all did make a lot of progress in capturing the tailed beast, not that it will benefit you all anyway."

"So once again, what the hell is the point?"

"That's up for you all to decide," she shrugged. "When you guys get back, hopefully you all will disband and do something good for yourselves instead of killing innocent people and causing havoc."

"What about my brother?" Itachi asked. "How is he?"

"He's fine. I mean, he and Naruto both lost an arm trying to kill each other, but he's fine. You also have a niece," Adri said with a soft smile. "Her name is Sarada. She's really feisty."

"I don't get to live to see her, I suppose?"

"No," she shook her head reluctantly. "However, if you all give up this stupid Akatsuki crap, then maybe you could. Maybe you could even turn the Akatsuki into like, a police force or something, Nagato. Like old times?"

"Everyone who watches this show knows that too?" Nagato asked. Adri nodded. "We have no secrets, do we?" There was a hint of amusement in his voice.

"I mean, unless it's like, uber personal," she tugged at her hair in thought. "Anyone got some weird fetish?"

"Hidan likes killing people and sacrificing them, yeah." Deidara snitched.

Adri shivered. "Hopefully you guys can stop him from doing that. That's pretty much illegal everywhere."

"We'll make sure you're safe. Don't worry," Nagato nodded at her. She nodded back.

"Oi, how long do we have to stay in these towels?" Deidara questioned. "You sure you don't have any clothes for us?"

Adri shook her head. "And it's not like I can just go out and buy you some. I don't have any money. We'll just have to wait until the phone call."

"Why not just call her and ask for some money, yeah?"

"How will she give it to us?" Itachi asked.

"Money transfers, banks, cards, etc; we definitely have ways to get money. Besides, she's not going to want to give me any money for no reason. Once she realizes that those cats are actual people, she'll have to give me money for food, clothes, etc." Adrianna explained. "If she left in the wee morning and it's three something, she should be at the last airport in about an hour or so. In the meantime, I can bake a frozen pizza or something for lunch."

"Pizza?" They all asked simultaneously.

"Italian food. It's really good." They didn't show a response to that so Adrianna just took that and ran with it. "Pizza it is then."

* * *

Hidan moaned in ecstasy. "What the hell is this cheesy goodness?" He stuffed another slice of pizza in his mouth.

"Pizza," Adriana took another bite. "What you're eating is meat lovers. I'm not really a big fan so I just got banana peppers and pepperonis which is also what Kisame and Itachi are eating."

"How cute," Hidan teased with a smirk.

Kisame laughed. "What, you miss Kakuzu?"

"F-Fuck no!" Hidan shouted, slamming his hand down on the table. It made Adri jump a little.

"Hidan," Nagato warned. "Lower your tone." He noticed Adri being shaken.

"Yeah, yeah," Hidan rolled his eyes. "Kakuzu can rot in hell for all I care."

"What strong bonds, yeah," Deidara chimed in.

Hidan laughed a little, "We all know what _strong bonds_ you and that puppet fucker have."

"The hell are you suggesting?"

"Should I spell it out for you?"

"Didn't know you could do that," Kisame jestered, grabbing another slice of pizza.

"So now the fucking shark plushie got jokes?"

"Itachi, back me up here," Kisame said sheepishly.

"Kisame, don't get me involved," his partner sighed.

Adrianna watched in amusement. This is how the Akatsuki acts in their free time? Just making fun of each other and swearing here and there? Masashi Kishimoto needs to show more of this in the anime. As she sat in amusement, her phone began to vibrate against the wooden table. Everyone around her suddenly got a lot quieter, surprisingly enough.

"Aren't you gonna answer that?" Deidara asked, slightly annoyed that she didn't pick up the phone instantaneously.

Adrianna swallowed as she grabbed her phone. It rang once more before she finally answered the call. "Hey mom."

"Can you guess where I am?" Lauren asked.

"Pulling in the driveway with a car full of groceries?" Adri joked with a slight smile.

"Aw, close," her mom played along. "I landed thirty minutes ago. I had to stop by the store to get what you asked. It was really hard finding the shampoo you told me to get. I'm not really fluent in Japanese."

"So why are you there if you can't even speak the language?"

"Business trip. We have professional translators so we're fine," Lauren reassured. "Having fun at home all by yourself?" she chuckled.

Adri looked at all five Akatsuki members who were staring at her with raging curiosity. It made her forget that there was a speaker option. No point in telling them that now. "Something like that," she settled.

"Why not invite Wyatt and Carmen over? They can even spend the night," Lauren suggested.

"Yeah, no. We can all just play minecraft or something and talk there. I can even build a house and they can stay the night there."

"Close enough," her mom laughed. "But I'm ten minutes away from the hotel. I'll call you when I'm all unpacked and have washed the cats."

"Alright, bye mom," with that being said, Adrianna hung up the phone.

"You're gonna build a house?" Hidan inquired.

Adri held herself back from rolling her eyes. "It's a game I have on the PS3 called Minecraft. You can build anything, including a house."

"Who's they?" Nagato asked.

"My friends. Wyatt and Carmen. They aren't coming over until you guys leave so there's no worries. You'll never get to meet them. There's enough people in this house as is."

"How many bedrooms are there again, yeah?" Deidara asked.

"There are three bedrooms," Adri answered. "I guess we can go over this right now. Okay so right now there's six of us including myself. The rules are two to a room. I'm excluded because I refuse to sleep with a bunch of strangers."

"You know everything about us," Kisame stated.

"But none of you know a single thing about me," Adri countered. Kisame gave her credit for the comeback. "Choose who you will sleep with."

"Woah, wait," Hidan put his hands in the air. "We have to _share_ a fucking bed? There's no way in Hell I'm sharing a fucking bed with these strawberries."

"Then don't," the host shrugged. "Sleep on the floor," she rolled her eyes.

"Itachi and I can room together," Kisame said.

"Do you guys do everything together?" Deidara asked with a curt laugh. Kisame shrugged. "Oi, Itachi, who's your best friend?"

"My best friend is dead," Itachi answered. "I do prefer Kisame out of you lot, however. I don't mind rooming with Kisame, Adrianna."

"Well, Kisame and Itachi you can have my room. I trust you guys the most in there."

"Where would you sleep?" Itachi asked.

"I'll sleep on the couch. It's comfortable and I don't mind it."

"I'd hate to put you out of your own room."

Adrianna chuckled, "Itachi, it's fine. Seriously." Itachi could only sit there and take the room. It made him feel awkward. He looked away. "What about you Nagato. Who are you rooming with?"

"I'll room with Hidan," Nagato answered. "He seems most disciplined with me."

"I wouldn't even associate Hidan with that word," Adrianna scoffed.

"Got something to say?" Hidan asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Just ignore him," Kisame said.

"That leaves me to a room by myself, yeah," Deidara noticed.

"I know," Adrianna said. "Nagato and Hidan can get my mom's room. Deidara you can have the guest room."

"You can move Deidara to the couch and have Itachi and Kisame sleep in the guest room. You can have your own room that way," Nagato mentioned.

Adrianna shook her head. "I'd feel rude to have a guest sleep on the couch. It's fine, really." There were no more arguments. The five Akatsuki members knew arguing about the rooms any further was futile. "Don't you guys want to know what my mom said?" She changed the topic.

"I thought that was the purpose of this whole plan anyway — you know, the whole talking to your partners about the plan?" Deidara said, crossing his arms.

"You're the one who changed the subject about rooming anyway," Adri claimed and ignored the "partners," part. She set her phone back on the table. "Well she's about ten minutes from her hotel. Taking those ten minutes and the amount of time it will take her to unpack, I say she'll be able to wash the cats in about thirty minutes. Maybe forty?"

"This is taking too damn long," Hidan groaned. "Is there anyway you can speed this shit up? Tell her to wash those fucking cats like, now?"

"Patience is a virtue, Hidan," Nagato said.

"Who are you? Buddha?"

"You should really watch your mouth…" Adrianna warned, knowing full well what Nagato is capable of. She also noticed that the Akatsuki members now are pre-shippuden; Nagato isn't in full kumbaya mode.

"I'm really starting to think you're forgetting your place here," Hidan stood up, narrowing his violet eyes at Adrianna's green ones. "We all could kill you with just one fucking kick to the neck, you know that, right?"

"Try it," Nagato said. There was no warning undertone. He really wanted Hidan to put her in her place. At least those were the vibes Adrianna was getting.

"W-Wait, what?" The girl stammered. "You… You're just going to let him kill me? W-What about g-getting back to your home?"

"We'll find a way," Hidan laughed cynically as he charged towards the helpless girl. He was just about to go in for the kick, foot raised just centimeters from her neck. In one smooth move, however, Nagato quickly grabbed Hidan by the ankle and snapped it before it had the chance to collide with her barely visible adam's apple. Hidan seethed in pain before Nagato tossed his leg away from his person.

"I think you forgot your place," Nagato started, calmly staring down at Hidan who was now on the floor, caressing his broken ankle, "which is under me. You will not disrespect me. You will not disrespect Adrianna — that includes threats. I think I made myself clear, have I not?"

Hidan reluctantly nodded.

With that, Nagato went back to the dining table and continued eating his food like nothing ever happened. It sent a chill down Adrianna's spine. She knew that was barely sneak peek; she nearly forgot just who her company was. She sighed. _At least he stayed true to his word_ , she thought.

"I have a first aid kit," she informed the seething zealot. "I mean, I don't know exactly how to bandage up a broken ankle, but—"

"I'll do it," Itachi spoke up, removing himself from the dining table. "Where is the kit?"

"It's in the bathroom, down the hall," she told him.

"I don't need a damn first aid kit," Hidan growled. "And I definitely don't need your fucking help either. My body heals itself," he said the latter with pride. Well, as much pride as he could with the predicament he was just in.

"Doesn't mean to be reckless, yeah," Deidara rolled his eyes and returned to his pizza. "What an idiot."

Kisame just chuckled and mimicked Deidara. Itachi returned and surprisingly, Hidan let Itachi bandage him up without a fight.

Everyone sat and finished their pizza in utter silence, thanks to Hidan ruining the atmosphere.

* * *

Lauren sat her suitcase on her bed with a low huff. "How much did I pack?" She asked herself. She went to unzip her suitcase, but the cries from a bunch of kittens from a raggedy box grabbed her attention. Of course, it was the kitten Adrianna named "Lollipop."

"I guess I can switch things up a bit, huh, Cutie?" Lauren automatically renamed the orange faced cat as she picked it up. "Maybe I can wash you all first. Get the hard part out of the way," she laughed. She put Cutie back inside the box and carried the box as a whole to the bathroom.

She guessed it was her amazing luck that this hotel allowed animals, knowing a lot of hotels have a no pets policy. She set the box on the toilet seat and ran a low bath of warm water. Lauren jogged back to the room to grab the shampoo her daughter told her to retrieve and went back inside the bathroom.

"I don't even know if this is safe to use," Lauren sighed, rubbing her forehead. "I guess if the other cats are fine, you all will be too."

With that being said, she carefully placed each kitten inside the tub one by one. Although this group of kittens weren't as lively, she still managed to play with Cutie — she knew he was going to be her favorite. After playing with them, she remembered Adrianna said to wash the girl kitten first. She didn't know what was up with her daughter; Adri didn't believe in gender roles. Putting that thought to the side, she grabbed the violet cat and poured the infamous shampoo over her small body and began washing her.

She rinsed the kitten off and smelled her. "Ha, Adri was right, this shampoo does make you guys smell good," she laughed. "I also don't know what my daughter named you, but I'll call you Sun — "

In that instant, the whole bathroom was exploded with a bunch of fog, causing Lauren to cough. When the fog cleared, she realized she wasn't holding a cute little violet colored kitten, but her hands were wrapped around a pale, naked woman with violet hair and auburn colored eyes.

Her name wasn't Sun. Her name was Konan.

Konan calmly grabbed a towel from above Lauren's head. She was aware that the members with her wouldn't be phased by her nudity. She was also aware that because she was "somehow," the first cat to be washed, Nagato had a plan.

"You're in shock," Konan said to Lauren. Said woman just looked at her with eyes as wide as saucers. She slowly nodded. "That's to be expected. I'll convert the others, just go back in the room. We'll discuss everything soon. Your safety is assured."

Lauren did what she asked without hesitation.

* * *

 **AN: As said before, the characters are from part one (After Orochimaru left the Akatsuki and slightly after Kisame and Itachi try to capture Naruto). The ages are as follows:**

 **Itachi: 18**

 **Kisame: 29**

 **Deidara: 18 (He doesn't have an age for part one. However, he is 2 years apart from Itachi, but I'm making it so they are the same age)**

 **Sasori: 32**

 **Hidan: 19**

 **Kakuzu: 88**

 **Obito/ Tobi: 28**

 **Zetsu: Ageless**

 **Nagato: 32**

 **Konan: 32**

 **For those who do not have age for part one, I just subtracted 3 from their part two ages since shippuden takes place 3 years after the first series.**

 **My character ages are as follows:**

 **Adrianna: 18**

 **Lauren: 43**

 **Wyatt: 19**

 **Carmen: 18**

 **Please review (-:**


	4. Chapter 4

**I Wanted a Game, Not Cats**

* * *

 **Adri frowned when she saw the lot of kittens in the box. And they were really... Odd looking. Hell, one of the kittens were huge and blue with weird gill looking markings on its face. "Why'd you even buy these things? They look like they've undergone an experiment... and became disabled along the way."**

* * *

 _ **Chapter Four**_

 _ **Hi, I'm Madara**_

* * *

Lauren watched one by one as each member of the Akatsuki came into the front of her hotel room. They seemed more interested in the room itself than her. Her body was trembling. How could this even be possible? Is she dreaming, maybe? She managed to carry her hand to her opposite arm and pinch herself as hard she should; it left a mark. She wasn't dreaming. Lauren wondered how her daughter was doing. Was she terrified? She didn't sound terrified over the phone. Maybe she had nothing to worry about. Maybe the other cats-turned-humans were manipulating her…

"Before we start, I want to introduce you to my comrades," Konan began, retightening her towel. Lauren looked up at her with glassy green eyes. "The one with the red hair is Sasori—"

"Wh-What's wrong with h-his body?" Lauren asked. It came out more like a terrified whisper.

"I'm a puppet," Sasori put it lightly with a shrug. "Want to see inside?" He asked with a blank face.

Lauren couldn't form words; she just shook her head.

"That was rather dark," Tobi said, feeling bad for Lauren. "You shouldn't be so mean, Mr. Sasori!" Said mean person only rolled his big, brown eyes.

"And that is Tobi," Konan said, gesturing to the only man in the room with a bright orange mask.

"Hi! I'm Tobi, what's your name?" Tobi dashed towards her and stuck his hand out.

Lauren stared in disbelief. And it wasn't the fact that his towel was wrapped around his chest like he actually had something to hide. "M-My name is Lauren…" She didn't shake his hand.

Tobi laughed, "Ha! Don't be so scary, Lauren. Tobi is here to protect you!" He picked up a stack of hotel brand stationery and used it as a defending weapon against the other members. He looked back at the terrified older woman. "You see, Tobi is a _good boy_."

" **Stop being annoying.** You're probably the one scaring her," Zetsu spoke from the ground. Tobi eeked and the stationery flew from his hands. The lower part of Zetsu's body was hidden in the ground, freaking Lauren out even more. " **We're Zetsu.** Sorry if we're scaring you," he chuckled sheepishly. "This is just how we were made."

She didn't respond.

"The man with the stitches is Kakuzu."

"I killed all of my past partners, you know?" Kakuzu informed from his spot on the bed. His arms were crossed and overall, looked intimidating. "Don't get on my nerves."

She obviously got stuck with the darker members.

"Call your daughter back," Konan said, secretly relieved that the whole introduction phase went without a hitch.

"W-Why?" Lauren asked, getting defensive.

Konan understood why, she just wish she was a bit more lenient and would just do what she asked without questions. "This won't go smoothly if you keep asking questions. I need to talk to Nagato."

Lauren wanted to ask just who in the hell that was, but she didn't. She grabbed her cellphone and dialed Adrianna's number. Before it could even finish the first ring, Adrianna answered the phone. "A-Adri… are you okay?"

"By that answer I'm guessing you've met Konan and the others?" Adrianna asked.

Lauren nodded before realizing her daughter couldn't see her. "You knew?"

"I didn't. I thought they were just ordinary cats. I guess not anymore."

"I'm so sorry Adri…" Lauren choked.

"It's not your fault mom, don't cry," Adrianna tried to comfort. "You didn't know. We didn't know." Adrianna listened to her mom cry over the phone. "You should give the phone to Konan, I'm sure she wants to help figure this whole thing out. She won't hurt you, I promise. They are all here to help."

Despite wiping her tears, the waterworks kept at it. Nevertheless, she gave the phone to Konan.

"Adrianna?" Konan spoke.

"Um, hi, Konan." She was nervous, Konan could tell.

"It's nice to finally talk to you."

"I would say likewise, but that would be a lie," Adrianna tried to lighten the tone with a joke.

"I understand," Konan responded. "However, I didn't ask your mother to contact you for small talk. I'm sure there is a plan to get us back home somehow."

"There is a plan, but I'm not sure if it'll work…"

"We will work out the kinks later. What is the plan?"

"It's your creator — well the Akatsuki's creator."

"Creator? What do you mean? You know Yahiko?"

"I know _of_ Yahiko, but that's besides the point. To make things short, the Akatsuki is actually fictional. You all are just made up characters from an anime — a cartoon to entertain people." Adrianna kept it short.

"You think you could fool anyone with that lie?" Konan asked with a forceful tone.

"Look, I'm not lying," Adrianna got defensive. "If I was lying, I'm sure any of the Akatsuki members that are staying with me would have realized that, especially Itachi. If you still don't believe, ask me anything that no one else may know."

"What do you know about my childhood?" She asked with narrowed eyes.

"Your parents died during the Second Shinobi World War. Yahiko found you befriended you and soon enough, you found Nagato and his dog. His dog was named Chibi." Adri paused, waiting for a response. "Need I go on?" She was getting cocky; only because she was beginning to get annoyed.

"We'll discuss that later. What's this plan?" Konan came back to the main subject at hand.

"You guys are in a country called Japan. There lies your creator who most likely knows more about you all than I do or any information website. You guys have to find him and convince him that you guys are the authentic Akatsuki. It won't take much convincing since all you have to do is show him a simple jutsu. After that, maybe he can help us," Adri shrugged. "He probably has an idea of what to do. But like I said, who knows if this will work. He probably has no idea how you all came here or how to get you guys back."

"How do we execute this plan, Adrianna?" Konan asked.

"I'm only an eighteen year old civilian. I don't do well with elaborate plans; that's what you have the Akatsuki for."

"You know a lot about this world and about… our _fictional_ world, apparently. You will be a major asset to us. Lend us your hand." Konan always had a way with words.

"I'll help anyway I can. You have my word." Adrianna nodded, getting the habit from her mom. "For now, can you hand the phone back to my mother? We have a bit more dire problems like an eighteen year old being surrounded by a group of older, naked men." There she goes again, trying to lighten the mood. It was one of her redeeming qualities.

The violet haired woman handed Lauren the phone. She took it with trembling hands. She was obviously still terrified. She didn't adapt as easily as her daughter did. "Adri? What's going on? What… What _plan_ are you talking about?"

"Mom, we can discuss that later. As for now, like you have naked people in your hotel, I have naked people inside the living room. It would be nice if you could transfer some money to my account so I could buy some clothes and food. And it would also be a great idea if you bought separate hotel rooms for the Akatsuki members."

"A-Alright," her mom sighed. "I'll call you when I can, okay?"

"Alright. If anything happens, stay close to Konan, she will protect you." With that, Adri hung up the phone.

Lauren stared at her phone. She was already missing her daughter's voice. She quickly opened a bank app on her phone and began the transaction. "What're you doing?" Konan asked.

"I'm transferring money to my d-daughter so she can buy your c-comrades some clothes and food," Lauren answered to her best ability.

"What's next?" Sasori asked, beginning to get impatient. "Are we just going to sit here until something happens? Tell us what's going on, Konan."

"Adrianna told me that we are fictional characters." Konan said, swallowing pass her reality. "She provided proof as well. She wasn't lying. However, she formed a plan that may get us back home."

"So we're _fake_?" Tobi asked in distraught.

"We're a figment of someone's fucked up imagination," Kakuzu blurted.

"I agree with Kakuzu," Zetsu heaved.

"But who would want to make some as ugly and old as Kakuzu?" Tobi asked, tilting his head. Kakuzu immediately stood up. "Oop!"

"Don't." Konan warned. Lauren's anxiety sparked. "If you don't want Lauren to irritate you, Kakuzu, it would be better if you weren't to kill anyone."

"He provoked me." Was Kakuzu's childish excuse. "Next time I might just kill him."

"Warning heeded!" Tobi saluted.

"I guess that makes us the antagonist, then." Sasori concluded. "We all have fucked up backgrounds and our leader wants world domination. What more could scream 'I'm evil'?"

" **Kakuzu and Hidan.** " Was Zetsu's short answer.

"Should I be ashamed by that answer?" Kakuzu almost chuckled. Keyword being almost.

" **If you want.** We are apart of an organization that involves killing in almost every mission. None of us can avoid that title," Zetsu chuckled. " **Tobi could, however.** "

"That's right, Mr. Zetsu! Tobi has never killed a soul!" Tobi exclaimed with pride.

"Why is that imbecile even here?" Sasori asked. "He's not even a member."

"W-Well the world thinks I am!"

"The world is damned," Sasori crossed his arms, "as you can see."

"I finished the transaction," Lauren spoke up, which wasn't very loud. "Adrianna said I should get you all hotel rooms. Two to a room. There's two beds in each regular room, like mine."

"Who would stay here with you?" Sasori asked.

"W-Well I… I was thinking I could have this room to myself."

"Not happening." Sasori scoffed. "You might run off and call the authorities. You are terrified; that's a civilians natural instinct."

"I will stay with Lauren," Konan spoke.

"How many people have you killed?" Lauren asked, finally finding her voice.

This took Konan aback. "I don't see what that has to do with anything."

"I want to be with someone who hasn't killed anyone. I'd rather Tobi be my roommate than any of you." Lauren wasn't heeding Adrianna's warning.

Konan looked back at the imbecile that was drawing on the sticky notes he had earlier. He was showing Zetsu his drawings. Sasori was chastising him about his poorly drawn art. "Suit yourself."

Lauren nodded, satisfied with her progress. "I will text Adrianna that I've sent her some money then I will buy you guys a hotel room then get some clothes for the lot of you."

"Sounds like a plan," Sasori said, in content that things were finally moving.

* * *

"My mom completed the transaction. She gave me six hundred dollars," Adrianna informed the other members who were sitting on her couch in the living room. "It's getting late, but I can still go to the store and get you all some clothes."

"Itachi will accompany you," Nagato spoke. "He can henge into a bystander that we saw earlier."

"That's fine," Adrianna shrugged. In that moment, Itachi formed the hand signs dog, boar, ram and in an instant, there was a smoke cloud similar to the one Adrianna experience in the bathroom. When it cleared, she didn't see a raven haired Uchiha. Instead, she saw a kid with sandy brown hair and blue eyes. He came up to her hips. Saying she was amazed was an understatement. It was one thing seeing the jutsu through the TV, but it was another thing to see it in person.

"You have to time stare in awe later," the redhead said.

"R-Right, sorry," she didn't want to get on Nagato's bad side. "You're ready, Itachi?"

"I am."

"Alright, just follow me." With that, Adrianna went downstairs and went through the door to the house's garage. The lights automatically came on due to the sensors and Itachi was presented with a nice, shiny, black piece of metal.

"I'm assuming this is your dimension's use of transportation?" He asked.

"What gave it away, the wheels?" Adri joked. Itachi didn't laugh. He just stared. She cleared her throat. "Yeah. I'm not sure how it compares to a ninja's average speed, but it's fast. However, there are laws prohibiting such speeds. We have speed limits here."

"I could imagine."

Itachi got in the passenger side of the car whilst Adri got in the driver's seat. She buckled, he didn't. "Um, it's also a law to buckle up," she pointed towards the seat buckle next to his head.

Despite how stupid Itachi thought the idea of a seat buckle was, he buckled up regardless. "Can anyone get one of these…?"

"Cars," she chuckled. "They are called cars. But to answer your question, it depends. You have to take a test. If you pass the test, then yes you are eligible to get a car. They cost a lot though." Adrianna shrugged. She opened the garage, pulled out, and made her way to Walmart.

"How much?"

"The average cost is about thirty thousand dollars."

"I don't have a grasp on your world's currency, but I'm sure that is a lot of money." Itachi began staring out the car window. He was amazed at how advanced her world was. He couldn't stop staring; he wanted to use his sharingan for a better view.

"It is, but we take out loans and stuff to pay for luxury items. Grown up stuff," she laughed.

"How old are you?" He asked her.

"I'm eighteen… which is technically a grown up. I still can't drink yet."

"This world has a lot of restrictions." Itachi concluded.

"For a good cause. I mean, everything is not overly peaceful, but it's more peaceful than where you're from," she shrugged.

Itachi wouldn't mind staying here. He didn't voice that opinion, however. The rest of the car ride was silent.

It didn't take her long to reach her destination, but it felt like an eternity finding a good parking spot. Adri managed to get a parking spot next to a handicap spot, which was very close to the entrance to Walmart. They both unbuckled and got out of the car. Itachi just followed her around like a lost puppy. An amazed, lost puppy.

"We're gonna get each member three shirts, three pairs of jeans, and one pair of shoes," Adrianna announced as she grabbed a shopping cart **(1)**. Itachi kept the short list in his memory as they headed straight for the men's department. When they got there, the host remembered that she didn't know any of their sizes; she would have to wing it.

"I guess we'll have to guess their sizes, huh?" Adri chuckled.

"I believe so," Itachi shrugged.

With that being said, Adrianna grabbed whatever size she thought each member was. Nagato was still frail she grabbed him the smallest size. She was more than sure that the clothes would still hang from his body. She had to take him to the doctor as well. Adrianna also estimated that Deidara and Hidan were the same sizes. Itachi took care of his own clothes as well as Kisame's.

"We can't do the same for shoe sizes," Itachi noted as they stood in front of the footwear department.

Adri hummed. "You're about the same size as the rest of them, besides Kisame, of course. Deidara and Nagato may be a bit smaller. We'll see what your shoe size is and get Deidara and Nagato a shoe size under. I'll just grab Kisame a size thirteen."

Itachi grunted in response to her. He grabbed a shoe that seemed like his size and tried it on. He needed a size bigger. He grabbed another plain white shoe and tried it on as well. Luckily, it fit. It was a size nine. Seeing this, Adrianna grabbed two different shoes that were a size eight, a thirteen for Kisame, and another nine for Hidan. She tossed the shoes in the shopping cart.

"You give yourself less credit than you deserve," Itachi commented out of nowhere while they were browsing different food aisles.

Adrianna chuckled, "Yeah? What makes you say that?"

"You may just be a civilian, but you seem pretty intelligent." He recalled back to the phone call between Konan and her. She was degrading her own intelligence.

"Maybe I'm just trying to be modest…" Adri trailed, "or just faking it."

Itachi raised an eyebrow at her. It was weird seeing a seven year old look that serious. Adrianna made a note that she should never joke like that again.

"I'm kidding," she exhaled. "I know not to play around when it comes to the Akatsuki." She grabbed to colossal bags of Fruity Pebbles and Frosted Flakes. Itachi eyed the weird looking cereal.

"You appear to have adapted to the Akatsuki."

Adrianna laughed at all his assumptions. She noticed that he always said "seem," or "appear," when referring to her. He wasn't even sure what to make out of the quirky girl. "I have to force myself to. I trick myself to believe that this is some cool fanfiction where you guys fall in love with me and we go on great adventures."

"Fanfiction?"

"Since you guys are just a fictional idea and many people watch you guys, you all have a lot of fans. They make little stories about you all. They're cute. A bit dumb, but cute." Adrianna answered with a shrug. "I never bother to write them."

"Everyone has a getaway." Itachi lingered around in the produce section.

"So what's yours?" Adrianna leaned on the basket with her elbow, staring at the interested Itachi-turned-kid.

"My thoughts," Itachi answered, staring at the patch of cabbages. He remembered when his mom would always make cabbage and riceballs. It was very simple, but Itachi loved the meal.

Adrianna noticed this and went to grab two cabbages. She put them in produce bags and placed them in the shopping cart. Itachi stared at her in confusion. "You wanted these, yeah?" She changed the subject.

"Just nostalgia," the shinobi shrugged. "You don't have to buy them."

"It's fine. I mean, I don't like vegetables, but I'm not gonna be eating alone in awhile."

* * *

Hidan tossed the cabbage in the air with a disgusted look. "Now what bozo decided to get this thing?"

When Adrianna and Itachi made it home, she was sure to make them all change into the pair of plain white shirts and classic dad jeans she bought for them. Adrianna was amazed at how precise her and Itachi's guesses were. I mean, sure their clothes were basically hanging off their bodies, but it looked fine. They all looked generic, but looks wasn't their priority.

"You're supposed to be putting groceries up," Kisame complained as he walked pass him back into the garage. He didn't walk pass him without smacking the back of his head, however.

"I'm not a fucking punching bag," Hidan exclaimed as he ran after Kisame and chucked the cabbage at the back of Kisame's head.

Kisame moved his head nonchalantly to dodge said thrown object, and grabbed x amount of bags with his monstrous strength. The cabbage head hit the garage wall and rolled to a nearby corner.

Nagato picked up the cabbage head and looked at the culprit with a blank stare. Hidan shrugged and went to the trunk to grab more groceries. Adrianna waltzed up to Nagato and took the cabbage from his hands. "It's okay. We can just peel the outside off and it'll be as good as new." She didn't want Hidan to get punished again.

Nagato knew what she was doing. She was really kind. "Why defend someone who wanted you dead?"

"I don't like violence," she shrugged as she grabbed the last of the groceries from her trunk. Kisame racked on most of them anyway.

"You play violent video games," Nagato defended.

"I mean, yeah. Those are _video games._ They aren't real. Seeing a person getting hurt in person is something I can't stand for," Adrianna closed the trunk to the car. "I don't mean to disrespect you or your way of discipline, but at least don't do it around me."

"You have my word," he nodded.

Once all the groceries were in the house, it was time to put them up. Normally, it would just be Adrianna and her mom and it would take a lifetime. Luckily she had five shinobi handy; this could go a lot easier. And it did. She dreaded the questions of "where does this go?" and "'where to put this?" but it was a sacrifice she had to make. After today's work was over, she yawned. It was a _long_ day after all. Her cats turned into a notorious group of rogue ninja, she spilled all the beans about the Akatsuki _to the Akatsuki_ , she almost died, she witnessed her mom cry, she was coaxed into helping the Akatsuki, and she went grocery shopping with Itachi. Yeah, a pretty long day.

Bottom line was, she was beyond tired. It was only ten which was pretty earlier for her considering she goes to bed well after midnight.

"Do you mind if I call it a night?" Adrianna was hesitant to ask.

"You should never be uncomfortable to do daily tasks in your own home," Nagato tried to help her become comfortable.

"If that's the case, let me go to bed too," Hidan yawned. "I'm fucking beat."

"You didn't do anything, yeah," Deidara rolled his eyes.

"I got my fucking ankle broken," Hidan exclaimed. "That has to count for something dammit."

Deidara shrugged. "Well, it doesn't."

"Why are you so fucking nonchalant?" The albino peered into the pyromaniac's cerulean ones. "Why're you acting so damn cool, huh, you lil shit?"

Deidara calmly pushed his face to the side. He did seem a lot more cooler when Sasori was his partner. He held his composure. Tobi must've really fucked with him.

"We all should get some rest," Nagato instructed. "We have a lot of planning to do tomorrow."

Kisame grinned. "That's a first," he stretched his humongous body, making many of his cramped bones crack. He sighed in relief. "Wanna flip a coin to see who gets the bed tonight, Itachi?"

"Aw shit," Hidan groaned. "I forgot we have to share fucking beds."

Deidara, on the other hand, beamed and said goodnight. He was elated to have a bed all to himself.

"Why not just take turns?" Adrianna suggested. "Go alphabetical order. Since I comes before K, Itachi gets the first night, Kisame you can have the bed the next and it'll just repeat itself."

"Or we can do that," Kisame shrugged. "Night." He said before walking down the hall to Adri's room. Itachi just bowed before doing the same.

"Does this mean I get the bed first?" Hidan grinned. "Yahoo! Suck on these," the zealot thrusted in front of Nagato before dashing off to my mom's room.

"Does the even know where your mother's room is at?"

"WHERE'S THIS BITCH'S ROOM AT?"

Adrianna gave Nagato an obvious look. "It's downstairs, through the hallway, first door on your left. I'd rather you get the bed since you're so ill, but I'll leave that up to you."

"It's fine. I am quite capable on my own. Thank you for your consideration. Goodnight, Adrianna."

"Goodnight, Nagato." She never thought she'd be saying that.

* * *

As half of the Akatsuki were walking to the elevator in different henges, Tobi looked at his room key as if it was a God. If the mask — which was only a paper bag — allowed him to show his eyes, you'd only see sparkles. "I have my very own room!" He exclaimed.

"That's just a spare," Lauren cleared her throat. "We still have to share the room. We have separate keys to the same room… Do you get it?"

"Aww…" He whined.

"I thought we discussed this earlier," she chuckled. Lauren saw herself getting along with Tobi. He was very childlike and an interesting character. If anything, he reminded her of when Adrianna was just a toddler: a little annoying, but cute.

"Anything you tell this idiot goes through one ear and out the other," Sasori crossed his arms as they all boarded the elevator and waited to head to their rooms respectively.

" **We need clothes,** " Zetsu spoke from the corner. His henge was that of an old man he saw while they were boarding the plane all those hours ago.

"I almost forgot," Lauren said. "You guys can head to your rooms and… I'll go out and do a little shopping?"

"You aren't as sly as you think you are," Kakuzu noted. "Someone will accompany you wherever you go from now on."

"Ooh, ooh! Can I go?!" Tobi waved his hands in the air, flailing about in the already tight elevator. "Tobi will be a good boy! I _promise_!"

"No, I will go," Konan spoke up.

"Why not just take Tobi with you? **No one wants him here anyway; hopefully Kakuzu kills him.** "

"S-So _mean_ Mr. Zetsu!" Tobi cried.

Konan knew Kakuzu wouldn't kill Tobi. That's only because Kakuzu would be the only one dying in that situation. But for the sake of _this_ situation, she might as well let him go. "Fine. Tobi, Lauren, and I will be going to only get necessities from the market."

"Yahoo~!" Tobi shouted, jumping in the air. When he landed, it made the elevator dip a little, causing all the Akatsuki members to tense and chastise the masked man.

* * *

"Don't you have one of these… um, _cars_?" Tobi asked, touching the inside of the taxi. He wasn't able to do this while he was a cat.

"Yes, I have two," Lauren answered. "One back at home, and one at the airport."

"Airport? What's that?"

"A place where you can travel via plane."

" _Plane…_? What's that?"

As Lauren went on answering Tobi's questions, the taxi driver occasionally glanced back at what seemed like a thirty year old man asking a woman slightly older than him about modern day technology. He was glad he was bilingual. It helped with American foreigners; they have the most interesting conversations. The younger woman with the two seemed very distant. Was she with them?

"Oh, stop here please," Lauren told the cab driver after what seemed like fifteen minutes. She paid the cab driver what she owed and all three hopped out of the car, proving the driver wrong — Konan _was_ with them.

"Everything is so big here," Konan stated.

" _Su~per_ big!" Tobi exclaimed, using his hands for emphasis.

"Welcome to Japan," Lauren said with a curt smile before going inside a popular, but cheap clothing store. The two foreigners followed behind her. "Tobi the men's section is on the left; you can go there while I help Konan. I'll check on you occasionally."

"Ay ay, captain!" The goober saluted the middle aged woman and marched off to the men's section.

"Do you understand the sizes?" Lauren asked as Konan walked up to a very bland rack of clothes.

"I'm familiar with small, large, and medium," Konan admitted, "however the numbers are confusing."

Lauren chuckled, "Same, actually. I just stick with the S, M, and Ls; they are much easier to understand." Konan nodded at her. Her chuckled faded. "I was thinking we give each of you about five shirts and two pair of pants, and one pair of shoes. How does that sound?"

"It's fine," Konan answered.

Lauren wandered off, occasionally asking Konan if this "matched," her or asking was it "cute." Konan didn't care all that much for fashion. She did when she was a kid, but the war she had to live through shaped her into a different person. She doesn't have that many interests anymore.

Eventually, they found a variety of shirts for Konan and Lauren even picked out a very cute pair of vintage mom jeans and high waisted jeans. Konan just prayed she didn't look as foolish in the clothes than what said clothes were appearing.

Both women decided to then travel to the men's section to pick out clothes for the rest of the Akatsuki. Konan drifted further into the plus sizes so she could find something for Kakuzu. Lauren stayed near Tobi to help. "Hey," she prompted conversation.

Tobi sauntered over to a plain white tee that was plastered against the wall for whatever reason. He looked at the shirt up and down, thoroughly analyzing it. "Do you think that will fit me?"

Lauren's face drained from all color. Which is saying a lot considering she was an African-American. His movements weren't as exciting and childlike anymore and his voice seem to get a lot more deeper and smoother. Even his aura changed into something darker and Lauren was definitely sensing not-too-good vibes from this guy.

"Wh-What?" She stammered.

Tobi nonchalantly snatched the shirt from the wall. He placed the plain white shirt up against his body. "Do you think this will fit me?" When she didn't answer, he just chuckled, tossing the shirt over his shoulder. "I'd like to meet your daughter," he cut to the chase.

"Why?"

"She's smart." Tobi shrugged. "I like smart women. They can aid a man with very big dreams."

"A-And what dreams are th-those?"

"Dreams that your daughter may possibly know of," he said rather vaguely. "Hope that answered your question."

"Well… it, it didn't." She immediately stepped back when Tobi stepped up. "Stay back, Tobi," she warned weakly.

Tobi laughed. "Are you cocky enough to have reason to think that I will hurt you?" Lauren shrugged. "I don't kill the useless."

Tobi stuck his hand out. "Let me re-introduce myself: my name is Madara. What's yours?"

* * *

 **A/N: Another chapter posted at a decent time. 5000+ words. Ha, I surprised myself. But yeah, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. It's still only the beginning so please, bare with me lol. Please review 3 Thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I Wanted a Game, Not Cats**

* * *

 **Adri frowned when she saw the lot of kittens in the box. And they were really... Odd looking. Hell, one of the kittens were huge and blue with weird gill looking markings on its face. "Why'd you even buy these things? They look like they've undergone an experiment... and became disabled along the way."**

* * *

 _ **Chapter Five**_

 ** _Getting Somewhere_**

* * *

Truth be told, most of the Akatsuki members couldn't fall asleep soundly that night. Just like Adrianna, they had a lot to mull over; especially the ones who knew their awaited fate. Kisame would make small talk with Itachi every ten minutes or so. Though Itachi didn't mind his partner finding comfort in small talk, the Uchiha would rather be in complete and utter silence. He couldn't think straight while Kisame was going on about the possibility of other dimensions and whatnot.

Hidan, on the other hand, was snoring away, making sure to get slobber all over Lauren's bedsheets and pillows. Nagato watched in slight disgust. He was poised in a chair that was pushed against a corner in her bedroom. Aside from that, he was thinking of a favorable plan to get them all back where they needed to be. He had hoped it wouldn't take too long; a little less than three weeks. Once again, he hoped. If his plans in the far future had failed him, he can only imagine what this plan is bound to turn out like.

Then there was Deidara. He could only stare at the ceiling since his partner was more than three thousand miles away — he couldn't talk to anyone. The most he's seen from this world was from a box via cat mode, but it was all so surreal to him. Just thinking about what Adrianna told him earlier about his death made him feel so ashamed of himself. His art was amazing, he knew that, but to basically stoop to using the jutsu? He had to know the details.

Adrianna was in the same boat as her company. She was tired, but she couldn't bring herself to sleep. She suffered from mediocre insomnia a few times due to her staying up a consecutive amount of days playing games, but this is different. She was glad her friends were night owls; she needed them for times like these.

When Adrianna heard approaching footsteps, she jumped, causing her phone to fall flat on her face. "Well that hurt…" she whispered more to herself.

"Why so afraid, yeah?" Deidara asked as he appeared from the hallway. Thanks to the moonlight and his speech impediment, Adrianna knew that it was the blonde pyromaniac. "Just your friendly neighbors."

"I don't think Hidan trying to kill me was friendly."

"That just means he likes you," he shrugged. "Do you have anymore of those… uh, _Colas?_ "

"Cokes, yeah. In the fridge," she said, picking up her phone. "Is that why you're up at three in the morning? For a soft drink?"

"There is nothing soft about this drink," Deidara deadpanned. They were all drink cokes earlier with their pizza and it nearly burned the back of his throat. Strangely enough, he enjoyed it. "Since you're some kind of seer, I wanted to ask you more about my death."

"Why?"

"You said I killed myself and I can put two and two together and conclude that I used one of my ultimate art forms. I want to know why, yeah." Adrinna felt that he was generally curious. Deidara made his way to the couch and sat across from Adrianna, placing his drink on the coffee table that was in between the couches.

"I don't think this is a good idea…" Adrianna scratched the back of her neck.

"And why not?"

"Because it just isn't," she wasn't taking any of his bullshit. "If you went on a different path, maybe you wouldn't have had to kill yourself."

"Well it just had to be dire if I did so," he leaned back, crossing his arms.

"No, it definitely wasn't," Adrianna chuckled humorlessly.

"Then why the hell would I do it!"

"It's fucking three in the morning, stop yelling," she commanded.

He was going to retaliate but realized she was right. The others were probably sleep. Though he did not too much care for his co-workers, he did have respect for them. He downed the rest of his drink in one go.

Adrianna sighed. She knew she wasn't going to sleep anytime soon, but she definitely didn't want Deidara — or any other his co-workers — to be in the same sleeping space as her. "You know, I gave you your own living space for the time being…" He looked at her, raising an eyebrow. "Meaning you should be there, not here."

"What are you so afraid of, yeah?" Deidara rolled his eyes, crushing the coke can in his hands. "Our boss already established rules for us to follow and he made sure that we would follow them, if Hidan wasn't a good enough example for you."

"It-It's not that I'm afraid," the dark skinned girl clutched onto her blanket a bit tighter, "it's just that I don't feel comfortable being around people I don't know."

"You went on a shopping trip with Itachi."

"Itachi is trustworthy."

"He killed his whole family, you know?"

"He had to."

"Oh wow, the seer does it again," he chuckled. "Tell me more."

Adrianna rubbed her temples. "Look, if I tell you more about your death, will you just go away?"

"That's all I wanted in the first place; you're the one making things difficult, yeah."

"Well fine," she gave in. "You were fighting Itachi's relative for whatever reason, just being a stupid try hard, trying to prove something to no one. When you thought you both were at your weakest points, you pulled out your little ultimate art and decided to kill him that way. Seeing as the guy you were fighting plays a very important role in this series, the creator had to give him plot armor, therefore, your opponent outsmarted you and lived. You killed yourself for no reason." He didn't respond. He just kept staring at her. "Why someone would make such a stupid jutsu in the first place is beyond me."

"It's fucking art, you imbecile," was Deidara's last few words for the night as he grabbed the smashed can and marched back to the guest room. "At least I went out with a bang…" he mumbled.

Adrianna exhaled a breath she never realized she was holding. She laid back down and stared at her phone.

 _Wyatt_

 _3: 28AM_

 _Hahahahaha. No._

 _Wyatt_

 _3: 36AM_

 _You sleeping there, m8?_

 _Wyatt_

 _3: 40AM_

 _Goodnight, Adri_

She shot her friend a text back.

 _Adri_

 _3: 42AM_

 _Nah, I got distracted._

* * *

"W-Well, where is he?" Lauren asked Konan with a shaky voice. Ever since her encounter with Madara at the store, she's been a lot more worrisome. As soon as they got to the hotel, she dashed towards her hotel room, locking everyone out. She was extremely reluctant to let Konan in until she remembered Adrianna telling her to stay close to Konan. Lauren wouldn't stop pacing.

"Madara is down at the pool with Zetsu," Konan informed. She wanted to laugh, in all honesty. It's what she gets. Adrianna knows a lot about them so if she specifically told her mother to say with her, she should have done it. In front of her was a forty-three year old woman, but she could have been fooled. Perhaps she was just a disobedient child using henge.

"He w-won't hurt me? O-Or Adri?" Lauren paused from pacing just to looked up at Konan with glassy, murky green eyes.

"Madara doesn't kill people unless it's necessary. That, I can assure you," Konan nodded at the annoying woman.

"How do you know that?"

"I've worked with this man for awhile now. He's dormant for now, especially since we are… here."

"So wh-what does he want with my Adri?"

"She's basically an oracle, one could say," Konan shrugged. "Madara has a dream that he desires to come true. He needs Adrianna to make sure his dreams happen."

"And just what in the hell are these dreams?" Lauren asked, shifting her weight to her right. Her nose was runny and red, and her eyes were also red and glazed over. She looked pathetic.

"Dreams of peace."

"Peace?"

"Peace."

"I don't believe that for a second!" Lauren outcried. Konan didn't show any signs of responding. "Do you believe that? Do you ever feel the negative energy around him? Do you— "

"No more questions," Konan said, finally fed up. "If you want to switch rooms, you can, but your roommate will be me. No negotiating. Zetsu and Tobi will room together and Sasori and Kakuzu will room together. That is final."

Lauren nodded. She should have listened to Adrianna.

* * *

Adrianna slowly but surely realized that the members currently with her were up and at 'em. She heard light chatter, people in and out the bathroom and whatnot, water rushing, and whatever else. It wasn't too long until Nagato made his appearance in the living room.

"Good morning," he greeted her with a slight bow of his head.

"Morning," she said back with a yawn. She didn't go to sleep last night. "I can make you guys breakfast or something. There's also some cereal on top of the fridge."

"I'm fine thank you," Nagato dismissed.

Adrianna stood up anyway. She knew the redhead was malnourished if his frail body wasn't an indicator of that. "I don't mean to play the part of the mother, but you should really eat something. I'm not sure if you ever had waffles before, but they are really good."

"No, I've never had them," he said. "What are they?"

"Basically pancakes with square indentations," she answered as she grabbed an entire box of eggo waffles. She figured two per person would be enough, but decided to give Kisame two extra since he was a bigger guy after all. The gamer also grabbed a package full of bacon and a pan. Adrianna applied butter to sixteen waffles and placed them in one pan, and placed x amount of bacon in one pan. _'Merica,_ she inwardly sighed. She placed them in the oven and now was the waiting game.

"Thank you, Adrianna," Nagato was sure to say.

"You're welcome," the teen smiled. She felt like she was doing something good. It wasn't feeding the homeless, or giving stray dogs love and attention, but hey, she was doing something good, nevertheless. She figured that in no time, Nagato would be feeling — and looking — a lot better.

"Smells really fucking good," Hidan came into the living room, stretching his bones. He waltzed right into the kitchen like he owned the place and opened the oven. "Whatever it is, it looks good."

"Just some waffles and bacon," Adrianna shrugged.

"What the hell are waffles?" Hidan asked.

"Basically pancakes."

"Hey, can you show me how to do the game stuff again? I wanna play since we're not doing shit but waiting on food," Hidan asked.

"Um, sure," Adrianna said, sliding off the couch. She was surprised Hidan seemed a lot more cordial than usual. Maybe a goodnight's rest was all he really needed.

She led him back to her original bedroom where Itachi and Kisame were. Adrianna made sure to knock before entering and they were both decent, despite Kisame being shirtless. Since the shower was running in the hallway bathroom, she assumed Deidara was in the shower.

Itachi looked up from one of the books Adri gave him yesterday. "Good morning Adrianna, Hidan," he nodded at each person respectively.

"Morning," Kisame said with a slight grin. "I never pictured you as the early bird, Adri."

"Trust me, I'm not," Adrianna sighed. "I was tired, but I still couldn't go to sleep last night. Everything is still so mind boggling."

"You're definitely not the only one," Kisame chimed. "I probably got on Itachi's nerves with all my theories and questions," he chuckled.

"You would think that because I have a little brother, I'd be use to that," the victim of Kisame's late night banter flipped the page in his book, "I'm not."

Adri smiled. Once again, it was nice seeing the Akatsuki like this. It was refreshing.

"Hey, the game?" Hidan got impatient.

"Right…" Adrianna reminded herself. She was made sure to let Hidan know exactly how to turn the game on. Which wasn't hard at all. "Also, remember to go to the Akatsuki screen name, not mine, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah," he dismissed her.

She rolled her eyes and turned her attention to the members chilling on her bed. "I'm cooking breakfast so I'll let you guys know when it's finished." With that, she left her room, closing the door behind her.

Just as she was making her way back to the living room, Deidara stopped her. His very yellow, wet, blonde hair was clinging to the back of his neck as little water droplets fell from his the ends of his hair, all the way to the to his hips which a towel covered. Adriana wasn't phased, if that hasn't been clear enough.

"Do you have a blow dryer?" He asked her.

She couldn't help but to snicker. Adrianna knew Deidara had very good looking hair and it looked almost exactly like silk, but she never knew he took care of it; she thought that's just how it naturally was. It was funny to think about it.

"What's so funny, yeah?"

"I just think it's weird to imagine you taking care of your hair," she admitted. "I didn't know shinobi had the time."

"We don't," he furrowed his eyebrows in offense, "but when given the time, I like to take care of my appearance. Now, do you have a blow dryer or not?"

"I do. It's in the cabinets," she smirked. Deidara rolled his eyes and went back inside the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

Adrianna went straight into the kitchen to check on the food. It wasn't done. She sat at the dining table waiting impatiently for the food to be finished. _Cooking for the Akatsuki, huh,_ she thought. _Never thought I'd be something so surreal. I wonder if the Z Fighters are real, too. Probably not._

Nagato navigated from the living to the dining room and slid in a chair across from his host for the time being. "I think now is an appropriate time to discuss our situation," he started.

"I was planning on waiting until the food was finished, but I guess we can start now," she shrugged.

"So you say our creator is in Japan, which is where your mother, along with a few of our members, are residing at?" He asked.

"Yes, but only for a short while," she told him. "My mom's business trips don't last over two weeks. So far it's been a day so if you want to get things over with, we better act fast and soon."

"Hold on," Adrianna jogged back to her room, fiddling her hand underneath the bed for her laptop. Once she received it, she went back to the table. "I can use my laptop to find the general area of where this guy lives, but not his address. Regardless, it'll be a big help."

Nagato tilted his head at the laptop. It looked like a portable computer. "How does that… _laptop_ work?"

"Like a computer," she chuckled. She was sure they had computers in Naruto. Not tech savvy computers, but computers nonetheless. "A lot better than what you're use to, actually."

Nagato hummed in response.

"Ah. Kishimoto lives in a prefecture in Japan. Fairly small town. Nagi, Okayama," she informed. "Right now, my mom is in Tokyo. Apparently, it'll take about six to seven hours to get to Nagi by car, but it'll take an hour by plane." She opened a word document to write all of this down just incase she forgets.

"What is a plane?" The redhead couldn't help himself. This world was so different than his own. He had so many questions.

"It's an aircraft. It makes going places a lot more faster than using the roads, or running, for your sake." She threw in a little joke. "Ideally, my mother would take the plane 'cause one, she has the money, and two, it's faster. However, I don't know the next step after that." The teen shrugged.

"But, according to the basic knowledge, Tobi's space time travelling jutsu is a lot quicker than Zetsu's Mayfly jutsu. So if need be, we can just abuse the hell out of that jutsu. Also, those two can cover a lot more ground if they searched for Kishimoto. The only thing is, we don't have anything that belongs to him," she decided to continue.

"Kishimoto made us into fictional beings, correct?" Nagato asked. Adrianna nodded in return. "All we need is some of his raw work, if not a draft of his creation. The average human has base of where they work — whether that is in an office space, or a secret compound hidden behind a boulder," Adrianna smiled at his joke. "Regardless, people have a work space. Instead of searching for his home, why not search for his place of work? I am more than sure he has co-workers and comrades there as well so when the time comes, we can just wait on his arrival."

"We don't know when he'll come to work," Adrianna shrugged.

"That was the point of me mentioning his comrades and co-workers. We ask around. If they refrain from telling us, we can just have Zetsu collect some of his belongings to get a grasp of his scent, and track him down that way. Either way, we _will_ confront this man."

Adrianna blinked. "Here I am trying to be difficult and whatnot, and you come up with a much simpler plan."

"I am a God, after all," he leaned back coolly.

Adriana resisted the urge to roll her eyes. He was still in this God complex. Maybe after they settle things, she can get them to watch the series before they left.

The oven beeped, making Adrianna jump a little. She laughed it off and took the food out of the oven. Once the said food had cooled, she fixed each member their plate and called them for breakfast.

While they were eating, Adrianna noticed that Itachi brought the book with him. "What're you reading this time?" She asked.

"I'm reading about the American government, specifically the executive branch," he explained. Adrianna was surprised he even knew that much in just a day. Well, never mind. She could. "Apparently, William Howard Taft had a cabbage thrown at him during a speech."

"Kinda like when Hidan tried to throw a cabbage at me but failed," Kisame joked with a shrug.

"I don't know how the hell I missed," Hidan casually said, stuffing his face with bacon. "Your head is such a big target."

" _It is_ ," he grinned.

Adrianna nearly joked on her food when she got the joke. "I call foul," she laughed.

Deidara frowned. He couldn't get the image out of his head of Kisame having a bbc. A big _blue…_ you know. He frowned harder. "We're _eating_ , yeah."

Itachi sighed, closing his book. How did talking about cabbage end up being a joke about Kisame's member.

"Do you guys do this all the time?" Adrianna asked. "In the series, we only get to see you guys being _dicks_ , but it's pretty cool seeing the normal side of you guys."

"It's rare," Kisame chuckled. He realized what she did. "We don't gather too often unless you count quick meeting via holograms."

"That _sucks_ ," Adrianna said.

"Okay the joke was over a minute ago," Deidara said, putting down his fork, still frowning.

Adrianna laughed, "I'm sorry, Deidara. I couldn't help myself."

"Hey bitch, stop being such a killjoy," Hidan chimed, pointing his fork at Deidara.

"Unlike you, I don't like to have the image of Kisame's fucking dick in my head."

"HEY! JUST WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU INSINUATING?"

"I'M _INSINUATING_ THAT YOU LIKE PICTURING KISAME'S DICK IN YOUR MOUTH. THAT'S WHAT I'M _INSINUATING_."

"YOU'RE THE ONLY BITCH IN HERE THINKING ABOUT THAT SO MAYBE IT'S _YOU_ WHO WANTS KISAME'S FUCKING COCK IN YOUR MOUTH. IF NOT, YOUR STUPID LITTLE HAND MOUTHS."

"I'm just surprised Hidan knows what insinuating means," Kisame said while they argued in the background, casually eating his food.

Itachi looked at his partner like he had two heads. He wasn't surprised or even appalled at the fact that they were having a conversation about fellatio involving his partner, but more so of the word insinuating. He can't go a day without being amazed, can he?

Adrianna looked at Nagato expectedly. "I'm use to it," was all he said. He then sighed and silently finished his food while Deidara and Hidan continued to argue, Itachi looking mildly annoyed, and Kisame and Adriana just enjoying the show.

When they were finished eating, Adrianna played her role as the host and washed the dishes while Nagato talked to them about their little plan.

* * *

It was midnight in Japan. Around one in the morning to be exact. Tobi was sitting on the rail of the balcony to his and Zetsu's hotel room. He found it laughable that Lauren wanted to switch rooms almost immediately. He was pretty sure he announced that he wasn't going to kill her. He had zero interest in Lauren.

"Did Konan relay the plan to you?" Zetsu asked as he came outside with Tobi.

"You and I are to scope for a Masashi Kishimoto," he responded. "We are supposed to look in two general areas: Nagi and Chiyoda Tokyo for he could work in either of those places. Nagi will take longer despite it being a much smaller place. If we find something of his, it is the equivalent of finding him because we have you, Zetsu. At the max, this will take a little less than a week. Once we find him… well, to be continued." Tobi glanced at Zetsu. "Who came up with this plan?"

"Nagato and Adrianna. Adrianna had good inputs, but Nagato was basically the overseer and pointed out flaws and whatnot," Zetsu said.

"Of course," he smiled within his mask. "Actually, I wanted to hold off on this, but I'm beginning to get impatient. Go get Adrianna."

" **Why not do it yourself,** " Zetsu frowned. " **Your jutsu is faster.** "

"I want it to be a surprise. A slow, but sure surprise."

"Are you sadistic?"

"Who knows," Tobi shrugged. Zetsu didn't answer; he just did what was asked of him. Or commanded.

It took the mutant ten minutes to finally arrive to his destination. Lauren's house. Specifically, he appeared in the bathroom. The bathroom which Adrianna was currently using. She screamed. RIP Zetsu's ears.

" _Hello!_ " He greeted, subconsciously rubbing his ear.

"What the fuck Zetsu?!" She closed her legs as tight as she could, glaring at the plant man in front of her. "Get the hell out!"

" **We can't do that just yet,** " Zetsu said as he grabbed her, not caring if her pants were down to her ankles. With that, he sunk into the ground, Adrianna's screams becoming less and less heard.

Once he arrived back in Japan, he tossed the half naked girl on their hotel floor. In a rush, she pulled up her pants and stood to her feet. "What the fuck is going on?"

" **Tobi wanted to talk to you,** " Zetsu shrugged.

"And he couldn't, you know, have been a normal person and used his jutsu to come back to our house and knock on the door like any sane human?"

" **Normal people don't really possess that type of jutsu.** "

"Don't you get smart with me."

"Ooh, sassy," Zetsu chuckled.

Adrianna crossed her arms as Tobi entered the hotel room from the balcony. "Oh look, the man of the hour," she frowned.

"Ignore her attitude, Tobi. She's just a little upset that we took her while she was peeing," Zetsu reasoned. "I've never seen the female vagina but boy do they look weird! So _bushy_."

Adrianna's face gradually turned into that of a tomato. He saw her privates. Her unshaven privates. She wouldn't be able to live this one down. "Fucking PERVERT!"

Behind that mask, Tobi was highly amused. "Aside from your unshaven counterparts, I wanted to talk to you about a topic I'm sure you know all about."

"Oh gee and what is that?"

"Infinite Tsukuyomi."

* * *

 **A/N: Please review! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I Wanted a Game, Not Cats**

* * *

 ** _Adri frowned when she saw the lot of kittens in the box. And they were really... Odd looking. Hell, one of the kittens were huge and blue with weird gill looking markings on its face. "Why'd you even buy these things? They look like they've undergone an experiment... and became disabled along the way."_**

* * *

 _ **Chapter Six**_

 ** _Introduction to Carmen and Wyatt_**

* * *

"Did she fall in toilet or something?" Hidan joked, pressing his ear up against the bathroom door.

"She's small, but not that small, yeah," Deidara said, pushing Hidan aside to press his ear against the door as well.

Bottom line, they all heard Adrianna scream bloody murder. They weren't worried at first. A lot of girls scream for stupid reasons, some of the members were thought. She could have saw a bug or something. Perhaps her face. But when she didn't come out the bathroom, the lot suspected something suspicious going on.

"You can't hear anything because she's not in there," Itachi said, completely dumbfounded at how his co-workers were acting.

"You think because you have that sharingan you're top shit?" Deidara spat.

"Or because I can't sense her anymore," was his unintentional snarky comeback. "She doesn't even have chakra, but you can easily feel someone else's presence."

"I noticed that as well," Nagato said. "I thought my senses were just flawed since coming here. Apparently she doesn't have chakra after all."

"Shouldn't she be dead then?" Hidan asked.

"In theory yes, but while we were out, I've noticed no one in this world has chakra; not the humans, not the animals, and not even the trees. They don't need it." Itachi educated.

"How the hell do they fight?" Kisame inquired.

"Weapons, perhaps? This is a very advanced society, after all," Itachi said. "While reading, I've discovered that they once had shinobi but gradually switched to weapons that are more effective."

"Yeah yeah, enough of the history lesson," Hidan rolled his eyes. "Where the fuck could this bitch be?"

"There aren't any windows in the bathroom so logically speaking, Zetsu could have borrowed her for awhile," Nagato answered. "We did dispatch a plan, after all. Maybe they need her for the moment."

Itachi knew damn well that, that was bullshit. If the members on Konan's side needed Adrianna, they would have contacted Nagato and let him know ahead of time. He knew Zetsu took her due to there being no lingering chakra of his; if it was Obito, he could definitely tell. Though his jutsu is faster, he could still sense his chakra in the brief moment he would've been there. Inwardly, he shrugged it off. Nagato was probably thinking the same thing he was thinking, but didn't want to alert the members.

Even Deidara was a little bit suspicious now that he had known a little bit more about this Tobi. Maybe he could have been up to something? He wouldn't know. It kind of bothered him that Itachi knew more than he did. A scowl etched onto his face. He thought this was supposed to be an organization, not a "'you're on your own," type of thing. Someone had better informed what was going on.

* * *

"Infinite Tsukuyomi?" Adrianna furrowed her eyebrows, sitting down on the untouched bed. Why did he want to know about this now? Shouldn't he be more focused on getting back home so he could continue his plans? She knew playing dumb wasn't the way to go, but she wanted clarification. "What about it?"

"Ah, so you do know," Tobi nodded. "What else do you know? How far does this _fictional_ story go?"

"Far enough that Kakashi became Hokage, stepped down and got old," she answered with a shrug. Tobi frowned behind his annoyingly orange mask. He just stared at her. He wasn't going to play games with this little girl. She could sense his disappointment. "I know that you're Obito. Therefore, there's no need for the mask. I know exactly how you look."

He shrugged, taking off the mask. Adrianna was introduced to Two-Face — a very handsome man on the right, and a scarred half on the left. However, Obito didn't have his rinnegan yet; his left eye glared with his sharingan, and his right eye remained closed. Honestly, the teenager was beginning to get giggity. Yeah, he's a bad guy — at least in the beginning — but that doesn't make her less excited about seeing Obito in person. She masked her excitement well.

"Bottom line, it goes pretty damn far," Adrianna cleared her throat. "Anything you know, I know and so does anyone else who watched the series. Anything you _think_ I don't know, I know. I know about Madara, I know how you gave Kakashi your eye, and I know about the 'Masked Man.' I know _a lot_."

"Does my plan work?" Was his simplest question.

Adrianna had to mull this one over. Technically, his plan did work, but not for long, thanks to Naruto and Sasuke and actually Obito himself since he helped out. "Yes _and no_." Once again, he just stared her down. It was a bit more freighting now that she could see his face. "So yes, you were able to make your dream come true and whatnot, but it doesn't last long. The protagonists basically saves the day."

"And who are these said protagonist?" Obito crossed his arms.

She hummed a bit. "Naruto, Sasuke, and you, for a quick moment." She decided that was the best answer to go with.

Obito smirked, sardonically of course. "Why would I prevent my own dream from happening?"

"Well one, you screwed you head back on and realized it just wasn't the way to go. And two, Rin spoke to you." That once sentence raised the tension in the room. She even noticed him visibly becoming uncomfortable. "She expressed that she wasn't mad at you, just disappointed," Adrianna shrugged. At least that's what she remembered.

"Rin doesn't want to see you going down this path — even your fans don't. Man, even I was disappointed!" She threw her arms in the air. "Like how could a good, happy-go-lucky kid turn into a fucking demon, you know? We all know you have good intentions, Obito, but you're going about it the wrong way. There are many other ways to achieve peace. Forcing people under a genjutsu just isn't one."

Things were silent for awhile. Obito didn't want to break his gaze away from the girl, but now, her gaze was overpowering him. He looked away, specifically at Zetsu who just whistled and chuckled uncomfortably. "Wow, wasn't expecting that…"

"He did ask," Adrianna shrugged.

Obito picked up his mask and put it back on. He quickly learned how vulnerable he was without his mask. He learned his lesson; he's never taking it off again. "Zetsu take her back."

Adrianna stood up, waiting for Zetsu to do his little earth jutsu. "Goodnight, Obito," was all she said before going underground.

It took ten minutes for Zetsu to drop Adrianna off right back in her bathroom. "Goodnight, Zetsu."

"'Night Adri," Zetsu waved before going underground once again.

It felt weird saying that. It was still morning back here in the US, but for Japan, it was midnight. She wasn't use to jumping through time zones in the matter of minutes. It was fine while it lasted.

Adrianna flushed the toilet and decided to take a shower.

"She's back!" Hidan shouted from Adrianna's room, barely looking away from the game.

"I mean, if the running shower wasn't an indicator of that," Kisame rolled his eyes. Kisame was just sitting on Adrianna's bed watching Hidan play the PS3. Even though they've only been here for an entire day, he's pretty good at it. "What do you think she had to go do?"

"Who the hell knows," Hidan shrugged, not really caring. "Probably had a sappy family reunion with her mom." He chuckled at his own joke.

From the dining room table, Itachi just finished the history book he had been reading. Normally, it would take someone a week and maybe a little more than that to finish such a hefty book, but thanks to his Sharingan, it barely took a day and a half.

"Are you going to interrogate her?" Itachi asked Nagato who was sitting across from him reading a book of his own pertaining to the technology of this world.

"Not aggressively, of course," Nagato answered. "I do not want to alienate her. She's a very good ally."

"Adrianna is calm about this whole situation whereas most would be steadily uncomfortable. I find that a good quality about her," Itachi nodded.

"Do you think she would be able to aid us back home?" The redhead asked.

"Yes, but I don't think bringing her with us would be a great idea," Itachi sighed.

"I know it isn't," Nagato agreed. "I'll have to think more about it and ultimately get her opinion on it."

Itachi grunted in response.

"Hey, Leader," Deidara called, coming to the dining room. Nagato could sense his annoyance. Their leader put his finger in place of his book and closed, giving Deidara his undivided attention. "What do we do for the time being, yeah? Just wait on Konan's side to finish what they're doing while we sit in boredom? We can't even go outside? It's ridiculous."

Nagato shrugged. "It isn't my place to give you an answer."

"You're saying I should ask that pipsqueak of a girl about what I'm able to do?"

"To be fair, I most likely weigh less than Adrianna."

Deidara blinked and sighed in frustration. "Why not train?" Itachi suggested. "I'm pretty sure Adrianna wouldn't quarrel about us training. While riding to the grocery store, I've noticed a lot of secluded areas. We wouldn't be seen."

"Why don't you ask her then, yeah?" Deidara raised an eyebrow.

"I have no problem with staying inside," Itachi shrugged.

If he could punch Itachi successfully, he would have.

* * *

Adrianna stood in a secluded area in her neighborhood with her hands folded against her nonexistent chest. Her face was screwed with anxiety, but ultimately, it made her look like a rabid bitch. Four Akatsuki members stood in front of her, all looking slightly impatient, just waiting on the tirade of rules and restrictions; Nagato stood beside her for support. Seriously, what was the point of training if they were going to be given rules on what not to train on?

She effortlessly tossed a bag of professional clay at Deidara. She made her way to a store whilst the rest were walking to the secluded area. He looked up at her with slight confusion. "It's clay," she said. "I'm not your personal trainer or anything, but it would nice if you worked on your taijutsu and close range fighting rather than just clay, but I know you just love your art so there."

He kind of smirked at her with a light chuckle. "Maybe you're not so annoying after all."

"I'll just take that as a thanks," she nodded at the blonde. "But yeah, you guys, this might be a secluded area with little to no chances of getting caught, but I would prefer if you keep the damage to a minimum. No over the top jutsus and for Deidara, no over the top explosions. That can seriously draw attention and no one needs that. Especially not us."

The group then averted their eyes to Nagato who just nodded in agreement. "Seems fair enough," he shrugged. "You guys may start training. I will be a while for I need to talk to Adrianna."

"You do?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I do."

The others could careless and walked a good distance away from them — they knew it was about the whole her disappearing and whatnot. They didn't care about the details. They were familiar with Nagato enough.

"Well, what's up?" She said walking to a nearby tree for shade. She wasn't use to being outside.

"About your disappearance earlier today," Nagato started. "What was it?"

"Tobi wanted to talk so he sent Zetsu to come get me," Adrianna shrugged. "It's not something to be concerned about whatsoever. If it was something important, I would tell you ASAP."

The frail redhead stared at her, searching her eyes for even a slim chance of her lying. There was nothing there. "Very well then." Was all he said before going off the with his subordinates.

"So much for a talk," Adrianna scoffed.

She took that time to sit up against the tree, phone in her hand, playing random apps. She has been game deprived ever since the Akatsuki showed to her house. Technically it's only been a couple of days, but to her it felt like an eternity. Adrianna hasn't gone a full day without playing her play station. She sighed inwardly, tapping away on her phone. It wasn't a PS3, but it was a game, nonetheless.

Time flew by and minutes then turned to hours. Seven hours exactly. Adrianna didn't remain on her phone for long, actually. It was so interesting seeing the Akatsuki spar together. They kept it to a minimum, thank god, but it still felt like they were overdoing it, somehow. She even almost managed to get her head burned off thanks to Itachi. He apologized sincerely and advised she moved waywards from their newly turned training grounds.

She obliged happily.

"What are they doing?"

Adrianna's soul nearly jumped out of her flesh when she heard the familiar voice. "Fuck," she calmed herself down, standing to her feet. "What are you doing here?"

Obito averted his eyes from his co-workers onto the little girl beside him. "I came to your house to get you. You are coming with us to retrieve Masashi Kishimoto."

"But why? You and Zetsu will be enough."

"I think it will help for someone who can relate to him to be there when we retrieve him," Obito shrugged. "Unless you believe in pure violence be used against him? I don't do well with uncooperating civilians."

"Does Nagato know?" Adrianna asked.

"We tried calling your phone. You didn't answer."

"Oh, sorry," Adrianna took out her phone to show him. "It was on do not disturb. I don't like being bothered when I'm playing my games. I'll remember not to do that next time." He grunted in response. "I guess I'll go tell Nagato I'm leaving?"

"He knows I'm here. They all do. They can assume I'm not here for no reason" Obito told her. "Let's get going." Without a warning, he grabbed her wrist and used his space time jutsu to take them back to Japan.

They arrived right back in his and Zetsu's room. The plant man was lounging around, reading a random magazine he found on the desk in their hotel room. He looked up once he noticed Obito and Adrianna were back.

"Ah, hello again, Adri!" Zetsu said, smiling at the young adult.

"Hey Zetsu," Adrianna replied. "It's crazy how it's basically morning here already."

"Eight o'clock, to be exact," Zetsu nodded at her. "What time is it back there?"

"Um, seven o'clock PM," she answered. "It gets pretty dark there fast, too."

" **You both can conversate later. We have business to take care of.** " Zetsu said, getting sick of the small talk. Obito couldn't agree more. " **The room next door is Lauren's room. Everyone is in there but us. Let's go.** "

"Sheesh, okay," Adrianna hold her hands up to surrender whilst going next door, Obito and Zetsu in pursuit. When she knocked on the door, it didn't take long for a certain beautiful woman to open the door. She looked down at Adrianna and the latter smiled back. "Hey."

"Nice to finally greet you in person, Adrianna."

* * *

"I think it's kinda weird that Adrianna hasn't been online lately," Wyatt said, kicking random rocks that laid innocently on the sidewalk.

Him and Carmen were on their way to Adrianna's house. They have been texting her since she got her kittens, but ever since then, she hasn't be online. Which is pretty damn weird considering the girl never went a day without playing the PS3. Cats aren't a handful unless you make them a handful. If she had a few dogs, they would completely understand. But kittens? No way in hell.

"I'm pretty sure she'll be so fucking annoyed that we showed up unannounced," Carmen laughed sheepishly, holding up a black, plastic bag. "I bet a new game will calm her down asap."

"Who knows," Wyatt sighed. "That girl gets a little crazy some—"

" _Shh!_ " Carmen grabbed Wyatt's arm and brought him down to a nearby hedge.

"What the hell Carmen?" Wyatt whisper-shouted at her.

"Shut up," the young adult commanded. Wyatt reluctantly obeyed her. It was hard to make out her expression considering the time, but he was pretty sure Carmen eyebrows were furrowed, listening to something that most likely wasn't there. "You hear that?"

"Hear what? The fucking insects moving around?"

The blonde rolled her blue eyes and moved her hand through the hedge a little bit, consequently giving her a few scratches and cuts. Wyatt squinted his own auburn colored eyes, finally realizing what Carmen was talking about. He didn't realize humans could breathe fire, but that's exactly what this one pale ass human being was doing. Albeit it was dark, he could still make out the human like figures moving at amazing speed, doing really… inhuman things. Breathing fire? Definitely not a normal thing humans can do.

"Give me your phone," Carmen whispered to Wyatt. He did so without hesitation. Without a second thought, she immediately start recording the lot of strangers doing whatever the hell they were doing which consisted of breathing fire, pushing an abundance of air just from their palms, throwing up water and whatever else.

"What're you gonna do with the footage?"

"The internet, duh," Carmen smirked.

* * *

 **A/N: Here's another chapter for you guys! Kinda short though. I didn't know what else to add since I didn't wanna add so much of the next chapter in this chapter :/**

 **Since school is starting next Monday, who knows the next time I'll update. I'll probably update every two weeks. Sometime around that. Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed it and please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Lol I'm sorry I haven't posted anything in nearly a year. It was my senior year and that causes for a lot of stress, activities, and less time to to write and have time for myself. It's a poor excuse but it's also the truth at the same time. Also laziness and writers block. Can't forget about those two.** _ **Oh!**_ **And lack of motivation!**

 **Well without further ado, if anyone is still reading at this point, another chapter.**

* * *

 **I Wanted a Game, Not Cats**

* * *

 _ **Adri frowned when she saw the lot of kittens in the box. And they were really... Odd looking. Hell, one of the kittens were huge and blue with weird gill looking markings on its face. "Why'd you even buy these things? They look like they've undergone an experiment... and became disabled along the way."**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter Seven**_

 _ **Hello Japan**_

* * *

Adrianna stared at Konan with concealed awe. Konan wasn't her favorite, but it was nice seeing a great kunoichi in person. Especially one of her stature. Flawless, silky violet hair. Piercing orange eyes. Fair, clear skin. Every man's dreams. She was amazed at how Yahiko not Nagato fell for the woman in the many years of knowing her.

"Nice to finally greet you in person, Adrianna," Konan greeted.

"Likewise."

"On the phone it was a different story," Konan jested with a soft smile.

"Just something to lighten the mood," Adrianna returned the smile and slipped past the woman and into the room with a bunch of S-Ranked criminals. She understood that this was the more… ruthless bunch. The teen was more than grateful to be stuck with her half of the Akatsuki, seeing as they were more laid-back and willing to throw a joke or two around.

"Adri!" Lauren all but screamed and jogged over to her teenaged daughter. To say that Lauren missed her was an understatement. It's only been a little more than a day but it felt like an eternity since she last seen her, given the circumstances. She wrapped her long arms around Adrianna's small frame and didn't let go, afraid she'd never see her again.

Adrianna chuckled nervously, "It's okay mom." Despite her reaction, she missed her mom as well and glad she wasn't terribly scarred from their situation. She struggled to get her mom to let go of her, leaving Lauren with a rather sheepish expression. "W-Well, I'm Adri—"

"No need for the introductions," Sasori waved her away. "You know more than enough than just our names and we know your name. I think that should suffice."

"Y-Yeah," Adrianna said rather solemnly. _He seemed a lot more nicer in the anime,_ she thought.

"About this plan you and Nagato came up with?" Sasori asked. Adrianna noticed his impatience wasn't something that she wanted to deal with.

She clapped her hands together as a way of getting down to business. "To make things short," she started, "we need to know where Masashi Kishimoto works which is undisclosed to the public, unfortunately. But what we do know is that back in the late nineties, he submitted some of his work to this publishing company called Shueisha."

"Where is it located?" Konan asked.

Adrianna pulled out her phone and glanced at the time. She still couldn't believe it was morning. Time zones will never cease to amaze her. With a quick google search she relayed the new information to the rest of the group. "Shueisha is a company located here Tokyo. Chiyoda, Tokyo. It's one of these things called a special ward. A political place, actually."

"Th-That's where I'm going!" Lauren added with slight excitement. "Whatever it is, I can help."

"Seems like she's not a complete waste of space after all," Kakuzu said, crossing his arms.

"If Lauren can help, Tobi wants to, too!" Tobi exclaimed, waving a hand in the air as if that counts for participation.

Lauren's mood quickly became sour as Tobi opened his mouth. Oddly enough, it wasn't the man whose body was only in tact due to stitches embedded in his skin that scared her. It wasn't the much alive man despite his body being a human sized puppet that scared her. It wasn't the talking and breathing walking ying-yang-plant hybrid that scared her. It was the man who wore bright orange mask on his face.

Adrianna took note of this and quickly went on with the plan. "Of course you'll be able to help," she said with a fake smile. "With this new fact, I'm sure my mom will be able to get into the company's headquarters. When is this business meeting?"

"It h-happens over the course o-of two-weeks," Lauren explained, trying to get Madara out of her mind. "To-Tomorrow is where we all meet up to get formalities out of the way. A casual meeting to get to know each other."

"That's perfect then," Adrianna praised her mom. "You can kill two birds with one stone then. See if you can get into Shueisha first. Use whatever you got up your arsenal because our lives depend on it. Literally." She added the last bit with a sigh. "In the meantime, Tobi and I will be heading to Nagi. That's the biggest lead we have on to where he might be residing. Zetsu will go with my mom to Shueisha."

"What about the rest of us?" Kakuzu asked, thinking of a few risky ideas that might keep him busy during their little expedition.

Adrianna couldn't help but shrug, biting down on her lip. Like the other five back home, she just had no use for Kakuzu, Konan, and Sasori. Obito was more than capable on his own and if Adrianna was in trouble, she knew she could count on him to come to his rescue, even if rescuing anyone was practically foreign to him. Zetsu could use his Mayfly jutsu if Lauren and himself were caught in something nasty. They were fine without the extra appearances of the other members.

"Just stay back here for now," was her answer. "If anything goes wrong, I'll be sure to come up with a plan that utilizes you all." Sasori grunted in response, relatively satisfied with her answer. He was still bored, nonetheless.

"What will we do in the meantime," Zetsu hummed to himself. " **Lauren and I should start planning.** "

"I agree," Adrianna nodded. "Even though it's early, it wouldn't hurt to get some early planning in and work out the kinks. Tobi and I are going to start making our way to Nagi."

"Ay ay, captain!"

"Why so early?" Lauren said, not exactly enthusiastic about leaving her daughter so soon.

"It takes about seven hours to get to Nagi," Adrianna reasoned. "It's best if we leave as soon as possible. I promise we'll be okay."

"Not with that idiot going with you…" Sasori murmured, picking at his nails.

"Mr. Sasori you're so _cruel~!_ " Tobi whined.

"Taking a plane will go a lot faster," Lauren came back.

"Taking a plane also requires passports. Something that none of us in this room but you have." Adrianna sighed at her over-protective mom. In her defense, she had every right to be. "We'll be safe. Have more faith in me."

Truth be told, she was more afraid of Madara hurting her baby. However, Lauren knew she wasn't going to win this fight. "I love you, okay, Adrianna? Be safe."

"I love you too, Mom." Adrianna and Lauren hugged each other for what seemed like an eternity. Lauren couldn't help but shed a tear or two, already worrying about her daughter.

" **Get going,** " Zetsu complained.

"Right, right," Adrianna nodded and said her final goodbyes.

* * *

If it was anything that was going to put a dent in Lauren's pockets, it was this cab fare for this seven hour drive. Obito thought this was the most annoying moment of his life and trust him, he had a lot of those. The bilingual driver kept trying to make small talk between the two. Luckily Obito got him to shut up with a good ol' fashion threat. Or promise… since this was Obito we were talking about.

However, the silence didn't last long. Adrianna couldn't take it. "Want to play iSpy?" She wasn't hopeful about his answer as she knew he would turn her down but she couldn't help but to ask; she was restless with nothing to do and stuck in a cab with the two worst people to be stuck in a cab with: a talkative driver and a stoic man.

"How could we possibly spy when our view is continuously moving?" Was Obito's snarky remark. He didn't give the teen his time of day. Not even a glance. Honestly speaking, he was still feeling some type of way about the other night. She brought up Rin. That was a line she shouldn't have crossed. He didn't want to think about that right now; he would seriously rather play iSpy than think about his past.

"We can look for things inside the cab, I don't know!" Adrianna frowned. Travelling was never her thing. She could never sit still and do nothing for long periods of time. "Talk to me or something," she damn near begged, sulking in her seat.

"About what." Despite him asking that, he honestly wasn't even going to talk to her in the first place.

"About your past."

Obito let out a dry, humorless chuckle. "Don't you already know about my past?"

"I want to hear it from you." Adrianna said, honestly hoping he'd give in. Sure she knows his past, but it means a lot more coming from the person.

Without hesitation, he shot her down. "What are you trying to get at?"

"Nothing," she sighed. "I honestly just wanted to talk. It's a seven hour a drive and we barely passed the first hour. If we talk or play a game, time will go by faster."

"There's a whole other being in this car," Obito deadpanned. "Talk to him."

Adrianna pouted for the next minute. What did she really expect from this guy? "Well I'll tell you about _my_ past!"

"I didn't ask."

Despite this statement, she went out about her past, not leaving out a single detail. Oddly enough, Obito listened and so did the taxi driver. She went on to tell him how her dad wanted nothing to do with her and her mom and left when she was around four. The last time she had seen him was during her graduation from high school. Her dad barely recognized her and walked straight past her. If it wasn't for her mom, he would have just gone to the graduation for kicks and giggles. She told him how she dealt with a reign of evil step fathers. Half of the only married Lauren due to her financial stability and the other half were abusive. There was one man her mom married in particular that will always and forever leave a scar on her. Obito noticed how she didn't go too much in detail about him.

She went on to say how much she enjoyed school. It was the one of places she enjoyed going to escape her problematic situations at home. She was nowhere near popular, but everyone was relatively friendly to her as she was with everyone else. She was a breath of fresh air; even some of the Akatsuki members thought so. She picked up gaming as another coping mechanism and fell in love ever since and even joined a gaming club in her sophomore year in high school which is how she met her two best friends Carmen and Wyatt.

The way Adrianna talked about Carmen and Wyatt made Obito think about Rin and Kakashi back when they were a team. He hadn't thought about them in forever and he never made time to or even wanted to. It was painful for him to do so. He thought it made him weak. There was a noticeable frown on his face.

"Are you okay?" Adrianna asked, pausing through her life story.

"... No." Obito said, looking at the stretch of rice fields the taxi driver drove by. No reason to lie. His expression was written all over his face.

"Well it's okay to not be okay, Obito." Adrianna said, hesitating to place her hand on his shoulder. In the end, she did. The rest of the car ride was silent.

Soon enough, they made it to Nagi around 3PM. Fortunately, the taxi driver didn't charge Adrianna. She was kind the entire ride and even listened to his life story. Apparently, they had a lot in common. They bonded over one another pasts and he offered a free ride if she needed one. She thanked him almost endlessly.

The pair decided to get straight to work with finding anything relating to Kishimoto. They asked almost every person about him, yet most of them gave them the same answer: he created manga. For the rest, they couldn't understand the slightest bit of English which put a dent in their plan. It wasn't major, but it was slightly frustrating.

The day slowly withered away and their hands were empty. They didn't even get a clue as to where Kishimoto might have been staying. Nagi was a fairly small town and they barely covered a fourth of it. Lucky for them, an inn was in the area they were searching. With a lot of coaxing on Adrianna's part, Obito decided to rent a room for a week. He expected them to find Kishimoto within a week and a half without Lauren's and Zetsu's help. With their help, however, it'll only take a few days.

Adrianna hummed, staring at their room. "It only has one bed." She didn't mind sleeping with Obito but she didn't want to make him uncomfortable. "You can take it if you want. Back at the house, I sleep in the living room so it makes me no different."

"I'm fine," Obito said, walking over to the salmon sofa in the room that was slightly stained. He stared at it for awhile. He dealt with worse.

"No seriously, I insist," Adrianna pushed. "I never been to a bathhouse anyway so I'm gonna go check it out." She grabbed the dingy towel that was on the back of the door and swiftly left. The teen had no idea how bathhouses were actually like. If you count seeing them in anime, she basically knew everything about them. It made her less nervous to see only a few women in the bath. She hopped in with little hesitation.

The maskless man glanced out the window and his face was starting to burn from embarrassment. This inn had terrible placement. Who in their right mind would have windows to a clear view of the women's bathhouse? He already felt uncomfortable around the talkative teen, no need to see her naked, too!

"I really need sleep," Obito sighed, rubbing his temples.

* * *

It was a little over midnight back in Adrianna's hometown. Kisame and Itachi were sound asleep in their respective places, Deidara himself looked like sleeping beauty, and it was Nagato's turn to get the bed. Hidan was lying down on the hardwood floor with a certain itch. It felt like forever since he last paid his respects to his God. If he went on any longer, he would have done something a lot crazier than what he was planning on doing.

The albino discreetly left the house and quite successfully. He was around S-Rank criminals. He surprised himself at how stealthy he had become. Hidan left the house with only a butcher knife in his arsenal. Normally he wouldn't bat an eye at it, but since his scythe was long gone, he would have to settle.

Hidan was evil, that was no secret but he wasn't on Satan's level and he definitely didn't want to get on Nagato's bad side. He was badass, sure, but he also liked to stay out of unnecessary trouble. With that being said, he did a little research before even thinking about sneaking out. He didn't want to kill innocent people (not that he ever cared before); therefore, he looked up local criminals in the area. It was like killing two birds with one stones. He could kill criminals _and_ sacrifice them to his God. He felt satisfied.

Fortunately for him, his plan went without a hitch… save for blood decorating the inside of a few houses.


	8. Chapter 8

**I Wanted a Game, Not Cats**

* * *

 _ **Adri frowned when she saw the lot of kittens in the box. And they were really... Odd looking. Hell, one of the kittens were huge and blue with weird gill looking markings on its face. "Why'd you even buy these things? They look like they've undergone an experiment... and became disabled along the way."**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter Eight**_

 ** _We're Sorry, Masashi Kishimoto_**

* * *

Adrianna stared down at her partner in crime for the time being. Obito looked so calm when he was sleeping, not that he got much of it. And that was saying a lot seeing how he looked like two-face's cousin. Adrianna was actually relieved that the evildoer was finally sound asleep. It's been a few days since they've been in Nagi and this has been the first time she saw him fast asleep. It wasn't like her to worry so much but a person can only go so long without sleep. She knew of it first hand.

They've been working so hard, especially Obito. They've just about covered the entire town searching for this Masashi Kishimoto. If this was his world, Obito knew he would have been able to find him in less than twenty-four hours. This little mission of their would have gone a lot more smoother if it wasn't for Lauren and Zetsu. They're little mission to go to Shueisha always ended up empty handed. The first day, they couldn't even get in. The second day, Zetsu was able to slip in and use henge but it didn't last long as he got caught. The third day was a lot more successful, but they weren't able to get their hands on any of Kishimoto's old work. It was disappointing to say in the least.

Since they weren't getting anywhere, Adrianna thought she could go back home to help out Itachi with his illness and Nagato as well with his malnutrition. She could go to a free clinic so she won't risk getting caught housing illegal foreigners. She mulled it over for another minute or two and decided to let Obito sleep for another hour or two before asking him to take her back.

Before the first hour even passed, Obito stirred awake, no surprise. Out of bad childhood habits, he wiped the edge of his mouth just in case he drooled. "Good morni-afternoon," Adrianna greeted Obito from the foot of the bed.

Obito blinked, staring back at the girl. Onyx eyes met soft, hazel ones. He almost thought he was lost. He hadn't slept since he came to this weird place so waking up seemed like dream, almost euphoric. "How long was I asleep?" He rubbed the sleep from his lone eye and pushed his hair back in slight embarrassment. He felt naked. His mask was off and some girl was watching him sleep.

Adrianna only shrugged, his expression not going unnoticed. "I was shocked to find out you could even sleep," she jested. "When I woke up, you were knocked out."

"And you didn't think to wake me up?" Obito all but growled at her. They had work to do. Sleep was the last thing on his mind.

"No, you were exhausted." Adrianna shook her head. "You actually _needed_ it. I'm glad you actually got some sleep. Compared to you, sleep for me is a luxury."

Obito paused for a second to glance at the girl sitting at the end of the bed. He thought it was refreshing to have someone care about him even though she knew all of his flaws. Literally _all_ of his flaws. Not that he'd ever admit that. He had an image to uphold. It's not like the feeling was mutual anyway. Even Adrianna's knew that. Obito didn't give a damn about her. She didn't care; she didn't expect anything from the Akatsuki.

"I have a favor to ask you," she swung her feet over the ledge of the bed and kicked them a little. Before he had the chance to open his mouth to say no, she continued speaking. "I was wondering if you could take me back home. I want to see if I could get Itachi and Nagato some help from a clinic. Don't worry, it's free and they won't risk getting caught."

"Why?" He couldn't help but ask.

"They're sick. We have advanced technology here and that includes medical practices. If I can help them while they're here, I want to do that." Adrianna said, with a frown on her face. She knew she wouldn't get an automatic yes, but it was annoying that he wouldn't let her help.

He swung his feet over the edge of the bed as well and started putting on his westernized shoes. There was a suggestive pause whilst he was tying his shoes. He only sighed. "They don't deserve it." Obito said quietly. " _We..._ don't deserve it. Whatever you're trying to do, stop."

"It's sad that when anyone is trying to be nice, we're suddenly up to something. Sure, don't trust everyone you meet even if they do seem nice but I haven't tried to do anything bad since you guys been here. Even since you guys were fucking cats, I was genuine the entire time. I wish you'd just give me a chance to show you that I'm on your side," Adrianna argued, hopping off the bed. "There are nice people in the world, Obito."

 _Not where I'm from…_ Obito stood up and sighed inaudibly. Without another word, he grabbed Adrianna's wrist and used his spacetime jutsu to take her back to her house. They appeared right in the middle of the living room.

It was six in the morning and by default, Adrianna yawned. She turned around to the maskless man and his face was as expressionless as a cardboard box. "Thank you." He didn't respond. He just stared at her for a quick second and warped back to Japan.

Everyone was asleep but Hidan. He just got back from performing his ritual for Jashin and fortunately for him, his timing was perfect. He just finished showering and was sure to leave no bloody tracks behind. He blinked a few times, staring at the young-adult in the middle of the living room. "When the fuck did you get here?" It was hard to notice any of these weird people due to their lack of chakra.

"I got back just now," Adrianna responded, staring at the shirtless albino, completely unphased. "Why're you up? You don't seem like the type to be up at 6AM." His personality just didn't match waking up at 6AM.

Hidan shrugged inconspicuously. "Couldn't sleep." He shifted his weight and sized the girl up. "Why're you here?"

"Well this is _my_ house," she said blankly. "But if you must know, I'm going to take Itachi and Nagato to the doctor to make them a lot more healthier. It'll help in the long run."

"Can I go too?" Truth be told, Hidan was starting to get bored. His attention span wasn't very large. The game was fun, but he wasn't very good at many of them so he didn't want to sit there and play a losing game. Teasing the other members was a lot of fun but not when they turned the tables.

Adrianna gave him an indescribable look. "No way. You're just going to wreck havoc." The 'H' in havoc definitely stood for Hidan. Adrianna was sure of it. Hidan was loud and hardly ever said a sentence without decorative obscenities. She didn't want to take the zealot anywhere with her in public.

Hidan crossed his arms. "What else did you expect?" It was joke… but it also wasn't a joke. There was honestly no telling with him.

"Well that's exactly why you can't come," she dismissed him and began walking down the hallway, headed straight for her room. She knocked before coming inside and found Kisame asleep on the floor with a palette way too small for him. Itachi was laying down staring at the ceiling with a vacuous mien. It seemed like all Uchiha looked the exact same.

"Morning," she said, making sure not to step on the sleeping shark.

"Good morning, Adrianna." Itachi sat up in the bed, acknowledging her presence. "I'm assuming you're here because of the plans?"

Adrianna shook her head. "Not exactly. I'm actually here to take you and Nagato to the clinic. Remember when I said I would?" She looked at the raven haired young-adult expectedly.

"I do." Itachi stood up. "I just didn't know how soon."

"I-I can come back another time if this is too earlier," Adrianna said realizing she might have interrupted his alone time. If he considered being with a sleeping giant alone time.

"It's fine," grabbed the few clothes that Adrianna and him went shopping for the other day. Adrianna took the hint and gave him some privacy. The next place she went was Nagato's room.

She did the same thing as before and knocked before entering. Hidan answered with an obnoxious, "Who the hell is it? Deidara if it's you again I swear—"

"If Deidara was asleep just a moment ago, I'm pretty sure he's not going to be up bothering you. Especially not at 6AM." Adrianna didn't know Deidara very well aside from what wikipedia told her, but that basically goes for anyone: 6AM is too early to do anything.

"You have a really fucking smart mouth, you know that?" Hidan frowned, opening the door for the young adult. He was only one year older than Adrianna but it seemed like such a gap. There was a clear difference between the two maturities'.

Adrianna decided not to respond to that; if she did, she knew something else smart was going to fly out of her mouth and she wanted to avoid getting on Hidan's bad side. If anything, she was hoping to get along with him. Aside from his rated R personality, he seemed like a lot of fun. Underneath his hard shell, she was sure there was something more to him besides cursing and extremism.

"Morning, Nagato," Adrianna greeted to the man who was lying in bed, reading a book that Itachi suggested. She tilted her head at the cover of it. _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_. "You should really read the first book, Sorcerer's Stone. I'm not a big fan of Harry Potter, but my mom is."

"They are good books. I can see why she likes them." Nagato agreed, flipping to the next page. If Adrianna didn't know any better, she would have thought that he was ignoring her. "Any particular reason why you're here? I sensed Madara earlier."

"No change in our plans," Adrianna sighed. "We're working on it. It's not a bad plan, we just need a little bit more time."

"Understandable," he nodded. It's just like back at their world: everything doesn't always run smoothly therefore you have to give it more time.

"However, I've came to take you and Itachi to the clinic," she looked over Nagato's frail body. He obviously avoided any sign of nutrition. She was sure the word 'nutrition' wasn't even in his vocabulary. She sighed at her rude thoughts. "If you can get dressed, that'll be great."

"Alright, thank you, Adri," Nagato thanked her with a soft smile. She grinned back at her; he used her nickname. Nagato would never admit it aloud, but he was starting to get accustomed to Adrianna. Her presence was like a breath of fresh air compared to their usual lifestyle. She was innocent. It was hard to find that back where he came from, unless the person was under eleven.

While walking out the door, Adrianna noticed a sulking Hidan. He was leaning against the wall, arms folded across his toned chest with a small pout on his lips. He wanted to go. Lucky for him, she gave in but not without an eyeroll. "Fine," she concluded with a sigh. "You can come too, but you have to be _good_."

He scoffed at the short girl. "Good is _my_ middle name." Hidan jabbed his thumb in the middle of his chest.

 _If only that were true,_ she thought, walking out the door.

* * *

The car ride there was filled with conversations about the simplest things, thanks to Hidan. He was amazed by everything he saw; they all were but Itachi was a little less amazed considering he's seen a handful of things on the car ride to Walmart. Adrianna didn't mind how much he talked. She actually thought it was cute. Nagato would chime in every now and then and ask a few questions, but that was only when his curiosity needed to be scratched.

It took about forty minutes to get to the clinic. She lived in the city, so she wanted to go to one far out and desolated. There was a lower chance of her getting caught if she did get caught. The most important note was that it took forty minutes. That included forty minutes of nonstop talking. It ended eventually, however.

They were sitting in the waiting room with three other small families. Considering it was barely seven, there weren't going to be many people here until noon. Adrianna picked a nice corner to sit at along with three other Akatsuki members, hoping nobody would bother them. "There are some magazines there on the coffee table." She noticed how they had nothing to do and besides Hidan, they weren't the most talkative. Reading a magazine wasn't fun, but it was a lot better than just staring at nothing.

Adrianna whipped out her phone to play a few games to pass the time. She was sure it wouldn't be long. No longer than ten minutes, a little girl walked up to the bunch. She looked no older than six. She cocked her tiny head at Hidan who stared back with a frown. "What." He scowled.

"Why are your eyes pink? Is that why you're here?" The little girl asked, stepping on her tippy toes to get a closer look.

"They aren't _pink_ , they're purple dammit. And no, I'm here for moral support." Hidan leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms. Adrianna snickered hearing him. "Besides, you're that old and don't even know your colors?"

"I'm only five," she complained with a disgusting sounding cough. It made Adrianna cringe. That must have hurt her throat.

"F-Five?" He scoffed. "When I was your age, I was training!" Unbeknownst to him, this world was a lot different. The average five year old didn't train to become a killing machine. Instead, they played with toys and went to school to learn shaped and the like.

"Training? Training for what?" The little girl crawled into the seat next to Hidan as he blabbed about when he was a kid. Adrianna looked on with a small smile. Maybe he had a thing for children; he certainly cursed a lot less when he was talking to her.

"Does this cartoon show this side of our members?" Nagato asked, noticing the smile on Adrianna's face.

"To be fair, I didn't even know Hidan was like this," Itachi chimed in.

She shook her head. "I didn't know Hidan was like this around kids. If he lived long enough, maybe he would have had a few of his own," she said the latter sadly. "Hopefully when you guys get back, you all will live longer and achieve things other than, you know, world domination."

"We'll see," Nagato chuckled.

"On a serious note, there is more to life, for all of you. I assure you," she tried to convince. She turned to Itachi specifically. She thought about how he snapped at her a few days ago for getting in his family business, but she thought this was necessary. "I'm not sure how far along you have gotten in the Akatsuki yet, but this whole hatred thing isn't a good lesson to teach Sasuke. You're teaching a thirteen year old boy that his only reason to live is to kill you. I know you're just trying to help him in the long run, but think about the things he has to sacrifice—"

"Adri—"

"Wait, I'm not finished," she snapped. "I know it's kinda stupid to suddenly care about people who… who aren't even real but if you knew how happy Sasuke was with Naruto, Kakashi, Sakura and his friends, you'd realize that it's not worth it. It's not worth seeing all his happiness being drained from him as he gets older. It's not worth seeing his good will slowly fade. Sasuke is a good kid... I wish you just thought of something better."

Itachi stared at her as she finished her rant. He watched as she let a single tear roll down her face. He didn't know what to say. She was right, but at the same time, she had no clue of what it's like to actually live there. It's one thing to actually watch others struggle, but for someone to sit within the struggle is a different story. She would never understand.

"I wish I thought of something better too," Itachi said, quickly looking away as Adrianna made eye contact with him. "I love my little brother. He's the only reason why I'm living."

"I wish you showed it…"

Itachi opened his mouth to respond but ultimately closed it. _She probably hates me now,_ he thought. He hated being here. He hated how vulnerable it made him feel. He couldn't be his old, stoic, impassive self. He didn't feel like the ninja he once was just a week or so ago. He felt more… human.

"I don't want to butcher this, so please correct me if I'm wrong, but… Eye-tachi?" A short lady came out from the back room with a sheepish smile.

"Ee-tachi," he corrected her as he stood a good 5'7 feet. "I'm Itachi."

"You have such a cute name," the nurse said as they disappeared to the back.

* * *

Obito stood outside a nice sized house. It took about half a day to find it, but he got some help from both Zetsu and Lauren, and some random stranger he had quick conversation with. Zetsu and Lauren were finally able to come across some of Kishimoto's work from a little over a decade ago. Lucky for them, it still had his scent; it was very faint, but it was his nonetheless. Obito and Zetsu were able to use that to track him. He got a lot done without Adrianna's help.

" **Go get the girl,"** Zetsu said as he began to sink through the ground. "We'll leave the rest to you! Good luck, Obito!" He signed off with a salute.

He didn't see why he needed her but it wouldn't harm anyone to get her. With an inaudible sigh, he went back to Lauren's house to get her daughter. Adrianna was in her room with her half of the Akatsuki. They were all watching Hidan and Adrianna play COD. He stood there for a quick moment watching the pair. It was a weird game, but nothing he wasn't use to in his version of the real world. The only difference was that they used ninja stars and ninjutsu instead of guns.

After another five minutes, their team won, no surprise there. Adrianna was a god at any game she played and Hidan was climbing up the same ladder. He was a natural when it came to games. "GG," Hidan said with a relieved sigh. "Fuck that was a good game! Did you see when I almost died but—"

"Fun's over," Obito interrupted. He had his mask on. He wasn't ready to reveal who he was just yet. For now, the alias Madara would just have to suffice. "Adrianna, come on."

"I'm really starting to hate this shitty group," Hidan said as he wasn't too shocked about 'Madara.' Deidara seconded him. The other three already knew about Madara so their expressions remained unchanged. "Just who the hell are you?"

"We can go through all of that later," Obito said, nearly rolling his eyes. Adrianna stood, sensing his impatience and they quickly warped back to Japan.

"Is this his house?" Adrianna asked Obito as he took off his mask.

"It is. I'm going to inform Konan since it might take a little longer for Zetsu to get there. You can either sit out here and wait for me, or go inside. Either is fine with me." He said before leaving again, not giving her a chance to give him a definite answer.

Adrianna rolled her eyes. But hey, what did she expect from Obito Uchiha? Without another thought, she went ahead and went inside. Surprisingly, the door wasn't locked. Maybe this was a safe town. She didn't know. She did think it was pretty stupid, however. She assumed everyone was asleep seeing how it was 4AM. It felt weird entering someone's house uninvited, but this was dire. Fictional beings were in there world and she needed help ASAP.

She made her way to a light switch but not before hitting a vase and making it fall to its death. She winced as she hurt herself by the glass. Adrianna didn't know how, but the glass from the vase managed to scrape her leg. A long streak of blood ran down her leg and onto the wooden floors. She mumbled a string of curse words as she heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

I should have waited outside, she thought.

Adrianna frowned in hopelessness as she saw Kishimoto come downstairs and speak Japanese quite frantically. In his defense, a stranger broke inside his home. Obviously, he's going to think the worst. "I come in- _what the fuck!_ " She yelled as he pulled out a knife from behind him. "D-DON'T! PEACE! I COME IN _PEACE!_ "

He didn't do anything but wave the knife around in her face and yell in Japanese.

"I-I-I NEED YOUR HELP! HELP! DO YOU SPEAK ENGLISH? EVEN A LITTLE?!"

If an outsider looking in were to witness, they would honestly probably laugh. However for Kishimoto and Adrianna, they felt as if their lives were threatened… more so Adrianna since she was weaponless.

With perfect timing, Obito came back to the house and heard the commotion. With swiftness, he knocked the knife out of Kishimoto's hand and held him in a headlock. He glanced at the blood running down Adrianna's leg. He frowned. "Did he do that?"

She shook her head, slowly falling to the ground. Her breathing was hectic. She was really glad he came when he did. "I… I cut myself on the vase. Thank you for coming when you did."

"Not like I knew you were in danger," Obito said, brushing off her thank you. Deep down, he appreciated it. He looked down at the man who was caught in a headlock. "This old man makes cartoons?" He accidentally said aloud.

"He's good at it," Adrianna said, finally catching her breath. She looked the worried man in the eyes and persuaded him to calm down. "Do you speak English?"

"L-Little. Yes, little." He answered her.

She smiled, looking generally relieved. "Good, that's good," Adrianna nodded. "We won't hurt you. We will not hurt you. We need your help. Help us." She explained with hand gestures. She kept her sentences short so he wouldn't have a hard time understanding her. He nodded, but Obito was sure to not let him go just yet. "This is my friend. His name is Obito. He's not from here. He's from Naruto."

"No." Kishimoto said. "Get out." The pair seemed crazy according to him, but they were telling the truth.

"Obito do a small jutsu. Use your sharingan." And on cue, Obito used his sharingan to merely change shapes. He went from one ring to three, then used his mangekyo.

With a blank expression, he nodded. "Okay, I help you."

* * *

 **I almost wrote 4,000 words, guys. So much… I'm so tired )-: I was going to continue this chapter but I wanted to get this out to guys as soon as I could and at a good stopping point.**

 **Two concerns:**

 **I know some of the characters may seem out of character this chapter but I did that on purpose. I wanted to give them human like qualities other than killing machines. This way, Adrianna and the Akatsuki can bond more and actually build relationships and the audience can relate more (-:**

 **Another concern (this more like me struggling lol) I hate keeping up with time zones. I might get them wrong here and there but oigjpigjsigs it's just a minor detail. Just know Adrianna and Lauren are always opposite of each other (-:**

 **I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Sorry it took so long!**


End file.
